


Teddy

by Cate_K1812



Series: Teddys Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror missions, Cat, Draco is an awesome dad, Drarry, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Godfather Harry, Light Angst, M/M, Starting A Family, Undercover Missions, Worry, draco is a dad, small au, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Finding Dracos old wand in his night stand drawer Harry decides to pay Malfoy a visit.When he reaches at the Manor he sees Draco interacting with a small child. This child is Teddy Lupin, Harrys godson.Draco and Harry started to bond over Teddy and come slowly closer to each other.





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> As always a big thanks to my beta bev_crusher1971.  
> She did a great job again this time, eventhough it took her forever to beat this long as fuck story. This is the longest Fic I've written so far. Eventho its not the longest Story I've ever wrode. 
> 
> I just had this cute idea of Draco raising Teddy, also inspired by numerous fan arts I've seen. It took me like three months to write this and I struggled a long time to find a good and fitting end. 
> 
> I've also worked in a little auditional ending to the Battle of Hogwards. Basically to kickstart the story. But it doesn't have that big of an impact on the story. Practically non.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

Harry sat up in his bed, bored and not really knowing what to do with himself. It was Saturday morning and there was no work to do. Hermione and Ron were visiting Ron’s parents in the burrow.

He sighed and fell back on the bed. He had slept long but it still wasn't even noon now. With another sigh he sat up again and opened the top drawer of his night stand. The small box of chocolate he was storing there was empty. This meant two things for him. First: he had to buy new chocolate. And Second: he was too depressed the last days. When he was depressed in the morning he always ate a piece of chocolate and felt better. That was a trick he had learned from Remus.

“Dammit.” Harry hissed and angrily closed the drawer.

While doing that he heard a quiet rumble. Confused he opened the drawer again and picked up the empty box. Behind the box was a wand. It was long, made out of dark wood with a silver handle.

 

He immediately recognized it as Draco’s.

 

It was the wand he’d taken from Malfoy in the seventh year when he’d been at Malfoy Manor. He put the box aside and grabbed the wand. Thoughtfully, he turned it in his hands. After his own wand broke, he thought about using this one. The unicorn-hair in the core made it perfect for an Auror had been his first thought. He’d only used it once, during the battle of Hogwarts. Although it had worked perfectly he’d decided against the permanent use of it and instead bought a new one at Ollivander’s.

While he eyed the wand, he was thinking about Malfoy. What was he doing in the moment? He’d seen him once or twice at the Ministry. But he had never talked to him and he wasn't sure if Draco had even noticed him.

“Maybe I can visit him.” he mumbled, “He's working for the Ministry now.”

He thought about the unicorn-hair again. Because of this, the wand wasn't good for the use on dark magic spells. Unicorns were pure animals. It was kind of impressive that Malfoy was such a good and strong spell-caster, considering his family history and his preference for the dark magic during the time he was a Death Eater.

“Was he ever the bad guy we thought he was?” Harry muttered, looking at the wand. He shook his head and put the wand on the night stand. “He did horrible things while he worked for Voldemort.”

He stood up and hesitated. Malfoy had done horrible things, but in the end he – more or less – had saved them all by betraying Voldemort.

For the first time in years Harry thought about the faithful end of the battle of Hogwarts. In the final moment, when they’d discovered that Harry was still alive, Draco had ran away from Voldemort, giving the Elder-wand to Harry. He had offered him the Elder-wand kneeling on one knee, not daring to look up, constantly whispering apologises. Harry was sure this betrayal was the reason the Ministry didn't punish Draco in one way or another.

Harry sighed, left the bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

He spent his free days always the same. Since he and Ginny had broken up he didn't have to do a lot of things on the weekends. So he mostly watched TV, read a book or worked in the house. He decided to clean the house today. It was more than necessary. But he didn't manage much of the household. After cleaning the living room he was so bored and lethargic that he sat on the couch and started watching TV. Around noon he made a sandwich for lunch and kept watching TV.

He walked upstairs to use the bathroom but when he came across his bedroom he stopped and looked at the night stand. The wand was still lying there. Suddenly Harry felt the urge to do something. Something meaningful. Something like visiting Malfoy and checking if he could give him his wand back.

Now it was decided. After using the bathroom he changed his clothes, put Draco’s old wand in the pocket of his jacket and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

He landed about ten minutes by foot away from the Manor. It looked lonely and dark. That was no real surprise. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban and who knew what happened to his wife Narcissa.

Humming a little melody, he walked to the Manor. The sweeping gardens where well-groomed. Surprisingly, the big impressive wrought-iron gates were open, so he could walk up the great driveway without a problem. He reached the front-door and knocked. A house-elf opened the door and immediately gasped for air in shock as he recognized Harry.

“Harry Potter.” he gasped, “What are you doing here, great Harry Potter? How can Pixi help you?”

“I want to visit Draco Malfoy. Is he home?” Harry asked.

The house-elf opened the door and let Harry enter the Manor. Pixi led Harry to the salon. At the great table sat Draco with the back to his visitor. In front of him a lot of paper work piled up.

“Master Malfoy, you have a visitor.” said the house-elf and left.

Draco looked up, turned around and immediately his eyes widened in surprise, “Potter?! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hallo to you too, Malfoy.” greeted Harry, “Good to see you.”

“What do you want?” asked Malfoy harsh.

“I just wanted to pay you a visit.” Harry said.

Malfoy pulled out his want and cast a spell on Potter. Harry pulled out his want as well and repelled the magic easily.

“Your magic is weak.” said Harry, “It was stronger when we last met.”

“Fuck off, Potter!” bluffed Malfoy, “You stole both of my wands. First my Hawthorn-wand and after that the Elder-wand.”

“You gave me the Elder-wand!” replied Harry, “Have you forgotten that?”

Malfoy went quiet, grumbled and looked way from Harry. Harry eyed Malfoy. He looked different from four years ago. His hair was a little longer and bound back to a short ponytail. He seemed to be taller but was dressed like he used to, black trousers, black leather shoes, a dark blue vest and a white shirt. In his hand he held a wand with a silver snake head on the handle. Harry recognized it as Lucius Malfoy’s wand.

“Why are you using your father’s wand?” he asked.

“My father's in Azkaban. He doesn't need it. And my mother is using hers.” Draco explained, looking at the wand in his hand, “The wand is strong but I can't handle it right.”

Harry shoved the hand with his wand in his pocket and grabbed the second one.

“What do you want, Potter?” Malfoy repeated his question, “You would never come here just because. We haven't talked once in four years. So what do you want?”

“Actually,” Harry said and pondered.

Yes. Why was he here? What did he want? He wanted to give the wand back but it seemed to be the wrong moment. There was this awkward silence between them and nothing could have broken it. But luckily a house-elf appeared in that moment in the room.

“Master Malfoy, Master Edward is awaken.” said the elf.

“Ah. Thank you.” said Draco.

“Who is Edward?” asked Harry confused.

Draco raised reproachful an eyebrow, “Really, Potter? Probably you remember him with a different name.”

Before Malfoy could say the other name a small boy rushed into the salon. He was wearing a light blue pyjama with small brown teddy bears on it and his short hair was blue too. The boy ran to Draco and jumped in his arms, who lifted him up.

“Draco!” shouted the boy.

To Harry’s surprise, Draco smiled at the boy and stroked over his hair, “Hello, Teddy. Did you sleep well?”

The boy nodded and now noticed Harry. Confused, he looked at the young man who stood next to the door he just came through. After some seconds the confusion was gone and he started to laugh again.

“You are Harry Potter!” he said, “Draco often talks about you.”

Harry looked to Draco who was blushing and hissing at the boy, “Teddy. Stop it.”

“But it's the truth.” Teddy said innocently, “You always say I must not tell lies.”

Harry shivered and covered the back of his left hand. Some letters of the detention under Umbridge were scarred and still slightly visible. It was exactly that sentence that was written on his hand years back.

“Potter?” he heard Malfoy’s voice and snapped out of the painful memory.

“Yes?” he answered, “Sorry. I spaced out.”

Draco let Teddy down and looked at Harry and his hands. It took him a moment to remember what was special about the hand and the sentence Teddy just said.

“Harry?” asked Teddy, “What's the matter?”

“Something from his past. Don't bother him, okay?” Draco said in a low voice.

“Okay.” Teddy muttered.

Harry looked at the young boy, “Teddy Lupin.” he finally recognized the boy, “Remus' son.”

Teddy nodded and smiled brightly.

“You're his Godfather.” reminded Draco, “Just in case you forgot.”

“N-no. I-I didn't. I mean... I thought he was raised by a relative. Why is he with you?” stuttered Harry.

“I _am_ his relative.” said Malfoy, “Tonks was my cousin. So Teddy is my second nephew. The ministry decided I should raise Teddy. Depending on how he is developing I have chances for better jobs within the ministry.”

“Yeah!” said Teddy loud, “Draco wants to become head-observer of the Aurors.”

“Really?” asked Harry, “You're working as an observer right now?”

Draco nodded, “I read some of your reports and you really have to work on your writing skills. The reports are partial confusing and you have a lot of spelling mistakes.”

“Er...” made Harry.

But before they where able to talk more about their jobs a house-elf stepped to them and said, “The afternoon tea is ready to serve, Masters.”

“Drink tea with us!” begged Teddy, “Pretty pleeeeeeease!”

Both of the adults knew that Teddy meant both of them with this please.

“If you want, you can stay.” said Draco, turned to Teddy and said, “Go and get changed when we have a visitor.”

Teddy ran in the hall and up the stairs.

Malfoy turned to Harry again and said, “Follow me,” then he walked to the winter garden.

Harry was amazed. Draco was so kind with the little boy and totally different from the past. All his aggression was gone the second Teddy had entered the room.

As they entered the winter garden, Harry looked around. It was beautiful. Plants were all over the room, it was warm and the scenery that was visible through the surface low windows was breathtaking. In the middle of the winter garden stood a coffee table made of black metal and glass. On the table was a tea service in white and silver with a bit of blue in the teapot.

“Wow. This place is beautiful.” complimented Harry.

“Thank you.” said Malfoy, “Mother and I arranged the room like that about two years ago. It was like this when I was a kid and she thought it would be good for Teddy too.”

They sat down at the table and Draco poured tea in three cups. Harry eyed Draco the whole time, till Draco looked up and their gazes met.

“What?” asked Draco and lifted an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” said Harry quickly, “It's just fascinating how good Teddy's doing considering you're his parental figure.”

“Do you want to fight, Potter?” Malfoy asked.

“No.” Harry said again.

The blond man sighed, “I try to raise Teddy the same way I was raised. But with less fear from the father’s side. He is very intelligent and playful. I simply want him to be happy.”

Harry smiled. In that moment Teddy arrived in the winter garden. He sat on the chair between Harry and Draco and reached for one of the cups. After that he grabbed the sugar bowl and poured two small spoons of sugar in the cup.

“Do you want sugar?” asked Teddy and looked at Harry.

“Yes, thank you.” Harry answered and Teddy gave him the sugar bowl.

“Harry, you knew my parents, right?” asked the boy.

Harry nodded and Teddy said, “Than I have to thank you for killing the dark Lord and revenging my parents.”

“You told him about Voldemort?!” Harry asked Draco directly.

“Sure I did.” he answered, “He was wondering why he had no Mom and Dad, just me and my mother. So I told him how his parents died. Don't worry, I left out all the ugly parts.”

“But he told me that you are a hero.” said Teddy, “You are really the coolest godfather.”

“How old are you now?” Harry asked Teddy.

“I just turned four!” he said proud and showed the number with his fingers.

They drank their tea and chatted a bit. Teddy talked about anything, that was interesting for a small child. Draco often added some details, but was always friendly.

After some time Draco asked, “What about Weasley? Are you still together?”

Harry starred confused at Draco.“Why should I tell you about my private life?”

“You pop up at my house, without telling me. You interrupt my work. You talk with my nephew and learn nearly everything about my past four years because of Teddy here and you won't even answer me this one question?” said Malfoy, “Come on, Potter.”

“We broke up.” mumbled Harry, “Well, she broke up with me.”

Draco prick up his ear, “Really? Why?”

“I don't want to talk about it in front of the kid.” Harry tried to avoid the theme.

Malfoy turned to Teddy and said, “You can go playing.”

The boy giggled and ran away.

“You really wanna know?” asked Harry.

“I am curious and because of Teddy and my job very busy.” he explained, “I'm not often meeting old friends from Hogwarts.”

Harry sighed loud. He didn't know Draco was counting him as an old friend. Probably he didn't mean friend but acquaintance.

“It's really embarrassing. I don't wanna talk about it.” repeated Harry.

“Embarrassing is even better.” said Draco with a self-satisfied grin.

“As I said, she broke up with me.” Harry repeated, “Because I muttered another name while sleeping.”

Draco choke on his tea because of a sudden laugher. He coughed two times and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, sorry. Go on.” he said restraining his laughter, “You were muttering names while sleeping? Who's name?”

“I don't remember.” Harry lied, because he remembered very well, “But she said as long as I'm not sure what I want, she can't continue our relationship.”

Draco smirked, but tried to hide it behind his teacup.

“What about you?” Harry asked.

“Hm? Nothing. It's rather hard to meet a guy if you have a small child.” Draco answered shrugging.

Harry nodded, than he stopped and asked, “Meeting guys, you say?”

“Exactly.” Draco said confident, not looking at Harry. “Problems with that, Potter?”

“No, no, no.” Harry said quickly, “It's okay. I mean... er... yes. Since when do you know you're gay?”

Malfoy sipped on his tea and pondered before he said, “I think... since I was twelve or 13.”

Stunned, Harry starred at the blond man. He hadn’t known that Draco liked guys for the last nine or ten years.

“How did you realize?” asked Harry interested.

Draco looked at him for a moment without saying something. He looked beautiful and elegant, with his legs crossed and those stunning silver-grey eyes.

“I fell in love with another student.” he finally said and looked away again, “But he liked girls. So I stayed away from him. Most of the time.”

“Really? Who was it?” asked Harry, “He must be pretty dumb.”

“He is,” replied Draco, “and nice try, but I won't tell you.”

“Do I know him.” Harry asked another question.

Draco smiled, “You do. But I won't tell you anything else.”

Harry looked at Malfoy, thinking who he could mean when Teddy came back in the winter garden. In his hands he held a sheet of paper.

“Harry, I drew a picture for you.” said the little boy and handed the sheet to Harry.

Harry looked at the three matchstick figures. One was smaller than the others, with spiky blue hair. One of the bigger figures had blond hair and the other messy black hair, a scar on the forehead and big circles around the eyes as the glasses.

“Wow Teddy, this is wonderful.” Harry complimented.

Teddy had a big smile on his face, climbed on Harry’s lap and pointed in the picture, “I drew my whole family. It's small but it's nice. There is you, Draco and me. Behind this cloud are Mum and Dad. Just Granny Cissa is not on the picture, because she's always somewhere else.”

“That's nice.” said Harry smiling and stroked over Teddy’s blue hair.

Draco watched the two boys and put his cup on the table, “You would be a good father, Potter.”

Harry looked up, “You think?” he laughed, “Well, you are a good father. No doubt there.”

Draco smiled and looked away.

Another hour passed before Harry decided to leave. In this hour Harry played together with Teddy and told him stories about his father Remus and his old school friends, the Marauders.

Finally standing at the door, ready to leave, Harry said, “Teddy really is a beautiful boy. You're doing a great job.”

“I know.” replied Draco, “But thank you.”

Harry pulled the Hawthorn-wand out of his pocked and handed it over to Malfoy, “That's the real reason I came here today. I wanted to give it back.”

Draco stared at the wand as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, “This is... You... had it all the time? All those past four years?”

“Yes. I kept it save.” he said. “A long time I didn't know why I kept it, but now I know.”

He gave Malfoy the wand, smiled and turned around to leave the house.

“Waaaaaaaaiiiit! Harry!” he heard Teddy, “I want to meet you again.”

Harry looked down on the boy. Out of his pocket he pulled a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote down his address and gave Teddy the note.

“Here you have my address. Visit me with Draco whenever you want.” he said with a kind smile.

Teddy laughed, “Thank you.”

Harry waved good bye and left. Teddy closed the door and looked satisfied on the note in his hand.

“Draco.” he looked up to his uncle, “Draco? Are you crying?”

Draco quickly took a deep breath and wiped with the back of his hand over his eyes, “This Idiot. He kept it all the years. Is he crazy?”

“That means he likes you, doesn't it?” asked Teddy.

Draco lowered his gaze to Teddy and put the hand on his head, “Yeah. I think it could mean that.”

“Hey Draco, can we go and visit Harry now?” asked Teddy.

“Huh?” Malfoy asked, “Harry just left.”

“But I want to see him again.”

Draco laughed and walked back to the salon. Teddy followed him.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Ten days later Harry was working like crazy in the house. Draco and Teddy wanted to visit him today at two o'clock. Draco said, at this time they would have had lunch and Teddy had a quick nap.

Harry just started with his kitchen, when the door bell rang.

“Are they here?” he asked and looked up to the clock on the wall, “No. It's only twelve. Draco would never be that early.”

He ran to the door and opened it. A young woman smiled at him. Her hair was brown and wild.  
“Hermione? What are you doing here?” he asked breathless.

“Hi. Are you hiding something?” she immediately asked back.

“What?” he was confused, “What should I hide?”

Hermione looked behind him, “You cleaned up. Do you have a visitor? A girl perhaps? May I come in?”

She didn't wait for an answer and just entered the house.

“I'm not...” he said and closed the door behind his friend, who was walking down the floor, “I'm not hiding anything. I'm just cleaning.”

“It is Tuesday and today is your day off. Why the hell are you cleaning?” she asked.

“Someone is going to visit me later.” he answered. Hermione's look was everything he needed to continue his explanation, “It's Malfoy and-”

“Woah, wait!” she interrupted him laughing, “Wait. I think you just said Malfoy, like in Draco Malfoy. I must have misheard it.”

“No, you didn't.” he said slightly annoyed, “Draco Malfoy is going to visit me, together with my cute little godson Teddy.”

“Are you kidding me?!” she asked, “You invited Malfoy in your house?! And why is your godson, Teddy Lupin with Malfoy? I thought he was raised by relatives.”

“Draco is his relative.” Harry explained Hermione what Draco told him over a week ago, including the conditions of the ministry.

Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed, “Oh god, the ministry. They are always doing this kind of bullshit.”

“But he is a good father.” he defended Malfoy, “Teddy really is a good boy. I don't think I could have juggled a child and my job, like Draco does.”

Unbelieving, Hermione looked at him, “This is... I don't even know how to put it in words. But I see that you're eager to impress Malfoy and Teddy. For whatever reason.”

“What do you-?”

“I'll help you cleaning up. Which rooms are left to do?” she asked.

“Erm... Bathroom upstairs and the kitchen.” he answered.

She nodded, “Okay. I do the kitchen, you the bathroom. Lets go. By the way, have you eaten anything today?”

“No.”

With a sigh and a little smile she shook her head and said she would make him a quick lunch after cleaning up.

Harry walked upstairs when he heard Hermione scream, “Oh my god, Harry! When was the last time you cleaned up your kitchen?!”

He stopped on the stairs and shouted awkwardly, “Yeah, it's been a while.”

“The chamber of secrets was cleaner than your kitchen.” she shouted stunned.

Harry giggled and walked on.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

An hour later the bathroom was spotlessly clean. He sighed satisfied, threw the rubber gloves in the bin and walked downstairs. Even before he reached the kitchen he noticed a fantastic smell.

He entered the kitchen and saw it as clean as it had been on the day he’d moved into this house. Hermione stood at the stove, cooking a good smelling soup.

“Hermione, how did you do that?” he asked her fascinated.

She turned around and smiled, “I'm a woman and probably the best witch my age. I can clean a kitchen and cook a tasty soup within an hour.”

“Ron's so lucky. You're perfect.” Harry said stunned and sat on the bar stool at the kitchen island.

Hermione took two bowls out of the cupboard, poured soup in them and put them on the island in front of Harry. She got two spoons and set down next to him.

“I hope you like it.” she said, “It's an old family recipe. My great-great-grandmother invented it.”

Harry tasted it, “Wow. Delicious.”

She smiled.

They still had an hour before Draco and Teddy would arrive. They talked about their private life and the job. Hermione said she met Ginny recently and that she was dating Chuck Thomas, one of her teammates in the moment.

“Are you missing her?” she asked.

“Sometimes.” he admitted “Without her it's often cluttered but I manage it well. I miss her cooking.”

“Why did you two break up in the first place?” she asked, while standing up and taking her empty bowl to the dishwasher.

“Because of reasons.” Harry replied.

“Can you tell me? When I asked her she said, I should ask, quote: ` _The douche who is always dreaming about someone else._ ´” she said, “She seemed still very pissed about it. Who was she talking of?”

He sighed, “You promise me not to laugh?”

“I won't.”

“And please don't judge me. I only know what Ginny told me.” he said.

“Okay.” she muttered, now even more curious.

Harry took a deep breath and started to tell what happened four months ago.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Ginny crammed some clothes in a big sport bag. She looked extremely angry as she ran around in the bedroom.

Harry rushed into the room, “Why are you leaving?”

“How can you still don't get it?” she asked, tearing up, “You're moaning his name nearly every damn night for the last seven months. You know how much that hurts me?”

“I don't know what you are talking about.” he defended himself, “I never remember what I am dreaming. And why should I ever-”

“I don't know!” she shouted, “But you always call out for him: `Draco! Draco!´. At first I thought it was because it was the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, but you kept crying out for him.”

“Ginny, I-”

“No!” she interrupted him, “Be honest with yourself. What's the deal about bloody Draco Malfoy?”

“I don't know!” he said again, “Ginny, please.”

She shook her head, “Who's more important to you?”

He was surprised by the question and didn't know what to answer.

“I see.” she said, “Percy will get my stuff tomorrow. Good bye, Harry.”

She closed the sport bag, turned to the door and left.

“Ginny! You're overreacting, don't you think.” he shouted after her.

She ran down the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Then it was quiet in the house.

“Dammit.” he muttered.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Wide-eyed Hermione starred at him.

“You're not kidding?” she asked seriously, “You really dreamed about Malfoy and moaned his name while sleeping?

“That's what she said. I don't know it, because I was sleeping.” Harry said, “She first told me about it last October. Can you image how confused I was.”

Hermione shook her head and said, “Wait. The anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts is in May. She only told you five months later?”

He shrugged, “Yeah. I don't understand either why she didn't tell me earlier. But,” he changed the subject, “let me ask another question. Why did you come here? It's not your free day and you have no holiday.”

“I called in sick today.” she answered, “I threw up yesterday evening after work and this morning. And my period is overdue. So I went to my gynaecologist for a check up.”

“Hermione, you're pregnant?” Harry asked joyful, “Congratulation.”

But she shook her head, “No, I'm not. I thought so, too, but it was just an upset stomach because of the Mexican food yesterday. So, no Baby-Weasley yet.”

“Hm. What a pity.” he said and put his soup-bowl away.

He looked up to the clock on the wall. Meanwhile it was twenty to two. He opened the fridge looking for a yoghurt. The fridge was alarmingly empty.

“What happened here?” he asked.

“I cleared it out.” she answered, “I threw away anything that was expired. It was a lot. I used the rest for the soup.”

“Great.” he said, “I wanted to serve some cake and tea.”

“You have no tea. Only coffee.”

“Dammit.” he mumbled angrily, “I have no time to go shopping now.”

“Then go later and take Teddy with you.” she suggested.

“And leaving Draco here alone?”

“Take him with you.” she repeated.

He leaned on the kitchen island and muttered, “But I always go to a muggle super market. Neither Teddy nor Draco knows anything about muggle stuff.”

“Then teach them.” she said, “Teddy is only – how old is he now – four? That's the age where they learn the most.”

“You're right. I'll write a shopping list.” he decided and walked to his workroom next door.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The twenty minutes went by very fast and at exactly 2 o'clock the doorbell rang. Harry walked to the door and opened it.

With a loud, joyful scream Teddy ran to Harry and looped the arms around his legs. Harry greeted the boy and stroke over his hair, which was light brown today. He wore a dark brown coat and bluejeans. Harry looked up to Draco. The young man looked very handsome today. He had the hair tied together to a small ponytail again and wore a long black coat.

“Hallo, Potter.” he greeted, “You look as messy as always.”

“Thank you.” Harry muttered, “Come in.”

Teddy and Draco came in and hung up their coats in the wardrobe. When Draco turned to the door to the living room he saw Hermione leaning in the doorframe.

“Granger? What are you doing here?” he asked confused but not aggressive.

Hermione lifted her left hand and showed the wedding ring, “It's Weasley now, Malfoy.”

“Yeah, right. I forgot you married Weasley.” he muttered, “Sorry, but I can't agree with that. For me you will always be Granger.”

Hermione frowned and turned to Harry, who stood behind Malfoy by the entrance and asked, “Was that an insult or a compliment?”

Harry shrugged helpless, “No clue.”

Draco smiled mysteriously. Hermione suddenly felt awkward, so she looked down and found Teddy, who was staring at her with big puppy-dog-eyes.

“What's the matter, kiddo?” she asked him.

“You are Hermione Granger.” he said.

“Yeah.”

“You are my heroine.” he said and started smiling over the whole face, “Draco often talks about you in his stories!”

Confused she gazed at Malfoy, “Stories? Really, Malfoy?”

“He loves the stories of his Godfather and his friends.” explained Draco, “And you're one of Potters friends.”

“Can I hug you?” asked Teddy suddenly, “Please.”

Hermione smiled, “Sure.”

She hunkered down. Teddy threw himself in Hermione's arms and looped his arms around her neck. With a kind smile she hugged him as long as he would like to.

During the hug she heard him whisper something, “I often imagine my Mommy was like you.”

Hermione was surprised and slightly shocked at the same time. She stroke over his hair and petted his back.

“Your Mum was awesome.” she whispered back.

Teddy let go and smiled at Hermione. As she looked at him, she noticed how his eye colour changed from piercing green like Harry's to bright brown like her own.

“Thank you.” he said and his light brown hair turned darker.

She was fascinated by his metamorphic powers.

“Teddy.” Draco said in a soft low voice.

The boy turned around and Hermione stood up.

“I gotta go.” she said, “I have to do some shopping in Diagon Alley. Bye.”

She walked through the floor, grabbed her coat from the wardrobe, kissed Harry on the cheek for good bye and left the house.

“Why was she suddenly in such a hurry?” Draco asked.

“I don't know. She was here the last two hours.” Harry answered, “But now for something else. My fridge is empty. But I just noticed it about 20 minutes ago, so I hadn't had time to go shopping. Would it be okay for you to accompany me?”

“Yeah! I want to go shopping with Harry!” Teddy shouted happy, “Where are we going? Diagon Alley?”

“No, just the super market next door.” he answered and looked up to Draco again, “You wanna come too?”

“Sure, why not.” Draco said with a smile, “Here's your coat, Teddy.”

They put on their coats again. Harry took his jacket and rushed back into the living room, getting his keys and wallet.

He checked his money, “30, 40, 45 pounds. That should be enough.”

“What do you want with pounds?” Teddy asked confused.

“That's muggle money.” he explained, “And we're going to a muggle super market. So no changing of the hair colour, okay?”

The boy nodded and gazed excited to Draco who was saying, “I conjured a spell on him, that covers up the change of his hair and eye colour.”

“Brilliant.” said Harry and opened the door.

Teddy ran outside, Draco came after him and Harry was the last one. Draco called out for Teddy. The boy came back and grabbed his uncle’s hand. Together they walked to the super market. Most of the time they were quiet. Teddy repeatedly looked up to Harry, until he finally reached out for Harry's hand. The young man smiled and grabbed the small hand. Teddy grinned and his hair turned from dark brown to pitch black like Harry's was. Simultaneously, his eyes turned to a silver-grey. Like this they walked down the street. After some time they met a couple with a baby buggy. The man was tall and wheeled the buggy. The woman next to him was smaller, with long blond hair and a knee-long dress with flower print.

“Harry?” asked the man.

“Hey Dudley, Sarah, how are you?” Harry greeted his cousin and his wife, “How's Daisy doing?”

The blond woman laughed, “Oh she's an angel. We're fine. What about you?”

“Yeah, it's all right.” Harry answered with a kind smile.

Dudley was still staring at Harry and at his two companions.

So he asked, “Who are they?”

“Oh, that's Draco and Teddy. They visit me today.” he explained.

“May we talk a sec?” asked Dudley, grabbed Harry at the upper arm and pulled him away from the others.

“What's the matter?” Harry asked in a low voice.

“I didn't know you had a boyfriend and a child. Especially a child this age.” Dudley said, “What is that? Some kind of your magic stuff?”

“What? No.” Harry denied, “Draco is an old friend from school and Teddy is my Godson and his nephew. Draco raises him because his parents died four years ago.”

Sarah, Draco and Teddy looked irritated at the cousins.

“Well,” said Sarah to Draco, holding the buggy with their baby Daisy, “They weren't always so close. I'm happy they get along so good now.”

Draco stayed silent, just nodded when he turned his gaze away from Harry and Dudley.

Teddy let go of Draco's hand and asked, “Can I have a look at the baby?”

“Sure. Go ahead.” allowed Sarah and Teddy went to the buggy and looked at the baby with the brown hair. Sarah watched them a second, then she asked Draco, “Is he Harry's son or yours?”

Surprised he looked at the woman and answered, “Neither. Teddy's my second nephew. I took him in after his parents died and Harry is his Godfather.”

“Oh. Got it.” she said and blushed ashamed, “He just looks so much like the two of you. Harry's black hair, but your pretty grey eyes.”

“They're more silver actually.” he corrected her, “But that's just... a coincidence.”

Suddenly they heard Harry's loud and rather angry voice shouting the name of his cousin. He turned away from him, headed straight to Draco and Teddy and passed them.

“Potter?” Draco asked a little louder looking after him, “Ahm, sorry. We gotta go. It was nice to meet you. Teddy.”

He made a step towards Teddy and picked him up, before he ran after Harry.

When they closed up to him Draco said loud, “Potter, wait! What just happened?”

Teddy clawed at his coat, looking worried to his Godfather. Harry stopped and turned around. His face immediately softened when he saw the two.

Harry sighed and ran through his hair, “Sorry. But Dudley really annoyed me back there.”

“How?” asked Draco.

“He asked if you're my boyfriend and Teddy our son.” Harry explained, “After I denied it he started asking about Ginny, magic children and whatsoever.”

“And what's the problem?” Draco asked again.

“I hate it if he starts questioning me about magic. He thinks it can do all.” Harry said, “He's so annoying and I can't and won't deal with him right now if he wants to talk about my relationships. It's just-”

“Okay. Calm down I got it.” Draco interrupted him.

Teddy, who was still on Draco's arm, turned to Harry and opened his arms wanting to hug Harry. The boy didn't said a word, till Harry stepped closer and he could hug him. With closed eyes Harry pressed the boy at his chest.

“I would be happy if you would be my second Daddy.” Teddy said quietly.

Surprised Harry opened his eyes and looked right into Draco's. He took a step back, taking Teddy with him.

“That's really nice, Teddy. But I think it would be better if Draco was you're second Dad, don't you think?” Harry said.

Teddy leaned back on Harry's arm and said, “He can't be. He already is my first Daddy, so you can be my second Daddy.”

“What about your real Dad?” Harry asked.

“He is my Daddy too. But he can't be here for me, so it's just you and Draco.” the little boy explained.

Harry looked to Malfoy. He was smiling and his silver-grey eyes were surprisingly soft.

“You knew about that?” Harry asked him.

Draco nodded, “He always associated the father in Godfather with Dad. So I'm not really surprised.”

“Why haven't you contacted me earlier? Two or three years ago?” Harry asked.

“Why should I?” he asked, “The ministry told me you're not interested in contact with him and I had better things to do than deal with you and Teddy. Especially because of the war. I thought you would hate me.”

Harry stayed silent. He let Teddy down and grabbed his hand. Teddy reached for Draco's hand and together they walked on to the super market.

They arrived at the market and packed everything that stood on Harry's shopping list in their cart. Teddy was overwhelmed by all the stuff in the market.

“Can these bananas fly?” he asked and eyed the yellow fruit.

“No.” answered Harry, “Muggle-Bananas don't fly.”

“What a pity.” muttered Teddy, “It looks so funny when they grow wings.”

The shopping took them half an hour and on their way back Teddy sipped satisfied on a Capri-sun.

At home Harry put everything away in the fridge and the cupboards.

With a sigh he fell down on the couch. Teddy ran and jumped on this lap. Like a kitten or a puppy, he cuddled with Harry. Draco sat down next to the couch in a comfortable armchair.

“Do you have pets?” he asked.

Harry ran through Teddy's hair and answered, “No. I have too much work to do. After Ginny left, Percy said I should get a cat, because they are very independent. But I'm a dog-person.”

Draco nodded understanding, “I like cats.”

“Draco, can we have a cat?” asked Teddy.

“Maybe for Christmas. But I would prefer a half-kneazle. They life longer.” said Draco and asked Harry, “Has Granger still her ugly furball?”

“Crookshanks? Yes. He's still very alive and I think about 30 years old now.” Harry answered.

“Old kitty.” muttered Teddy.

Harry stood up, putting the boy back on the sofa and walked in the kitchen.

From there he said loud, “It's already quarter to four. Do you like tea and cake?”

Teddy shouted a loud “Yes” and ran into the kitchen. Draco followed him. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Teddy carrying three plates, forks and spoons. Next to the stove stood a water-cooker. It clacked and Harry poured the boiling water into a red teapot. He put the teapot on the table and got three cups.

“The tea is definitely not as good as yours but I like it.” Harry said.

“It looks all so simple.” Draco pointed out, “But I do not dislike it. It looks... familial.”

He sat the table together with Teddy and waited for Harry to bring the cake.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

They stayed till dinner. Teddy helped Harry cooking, while Draco watched them.

Draco and Teddy left after nine o'clock. Teddy was dog-tired and hang in Draco's arms like a wet sack.

“The day was really nice.” said Harry, “I would be happy to repeat it.”

“Yes, that would be nice.” replied Draco, “You're free on the weekends, right? Maybe we can always meet on the weekends. Teddy would like it, right?”

The small boy hummed something and cuddled closer to Draco. Harry petted the boys head for goodbye. The young blond man pulled out his wand, whipped it around and disappeared.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The weeks passed by. Every weekend Harry, Teddy and Draco met for some hours.

In the first week of May, Harry slept very bad because the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts was during this week.

The weekend after the anniversary Draco and Teddy stood with two bags in front of Harry's door.

“What?” Harry asked perplex.

“Last week you told him you wouldn't mind if he stays over night.” said Draco, “And he decided to stay over night this time. But he is afraid of staying alone so he asked me if I could stay too.”

“So can we stay? Please!” asked Teddy with big puppy dog eyes.

Without notable emotions Draco said, “It's okay if you say no.”

Harry looked form Teddy to Draco, “Yes, no. That's no problem. But I have only one guest room. So if you don't mind.”

“Nope.” decided Teddy, passed Harry and took off his shoes and coat as if he would already live here.

Harry smiled, stepped aside and let Draco in as well. The blond man sighed and came in. Harry took their coats and hung them on the wardrobe.

“Have you planed anything for Teddy today?” asked Draco, “He packed some of his toys in case you don't.”

While they walked into the living room Harry said, “I thought we could cook together as usual. Afterwards a walk through the nearby park and then Hermione and Ron want to come for teatime later. But tomorrow... We can think about it together.”

“Okay.” he agreed, “I try to behave while Weasley is here.”

“Thank you.” said Harry with a smile.

“Can you show me the guest room?” asked Draco.

Harry nodded, picked up Teddy's bag that laid on the floor and walked upstairs.

The second floor seemed very small because on first look there was only a short narrow corridor with four doors. Two of the doors were open. Draco saw a big bathroom behind the first door and a big bedroom behind the other door. The bathroom was tidy, with a light blue and white colour scheme, a bathtub, a separate shower, a toilette and a big sideboard with two sinks and mirrors above them.

The bedroom wasn't as tidy as the bathroom. Clothes laid on the floor, the bed wasn't made and it was so dim in the room, that Draco assumed, that the curtains or blinders where down.

Harry walked to the closed door on one end of the floor. He opened the door and Draco saw another big bedroom with a double bed, a big wardrobe, a desk and a bookshelf. The room was clean and bright.

“The room isn't in use very often.” Harry explained, “But since the two of you are here more often, I clean up and hoover once a week.”

“It should work for one night.” Draco said.

He put his bag on the bed and tuned back to the door. They heard Teddy shout their names from downstairs. Harry answered him and the kid ran up the stairs to them. He saw his bedroom for this night and jumped laughing on the bed.

“This is so cool!” he said and rolled around on the sheets.

Like a cat, he crawled under the sheets and giggled.

“Believe it or not but his room and bed at home are bigger than this one.” said Draco.

Harry giggled, “Hey, Teddy. Do you have a favourite cake?”

His head with fire red hair popped up at the foot of the bed and he said, “Chocolate with gold-apple topping.”

“Fine taste, young man.” laughed Harry, “Do you wanna bake one with me?”

“Yeah!!!” said Teddy and jumped off the bed, “Do you have gold-apples here?”

“No but we-”

“You bake the cake and I buy some gold-apples in Diagon Alley.” said Draco quickly, “I'll pay for them, Potter.”

“That's really nice of you.” thanked Harry.

Draco looked at him and smiled, “You're welcome.”

They walked down to the kitchen and while Harry and Teddy started baking, Draco apparated to Diagon Alley to buy the fine fruits.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Teddy put the last piece of the cut golden apple on top of the chocolate cake. Harry put him down and the small boy smiled brightly. Draco leaned on the kitchen island eyeing the cake.

“It looks very good.” he complimented.

“Thanks.” answered Harry and Teddy at the same time.

Harry looked up to the clock on the wall, “Ron and Hermione should be here in about ten minutes.”

Teddy giggled excited and clapped his hands, “That's so cool. I'm going to see Hermione again and Ron too.”

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. He winked with his wand and small plates and teacups flew out of the cupboards to the table.

“Let me prepare the tea.” he said, “When you're doing it, it always tastes like water with a little flavour.”

“Tea is water with a little flavour.” meant Harry.

Wide-eyed Draco stared at him and corrected, “Tea-making is an art-form. Tea is art. It's not just water with some leaves and flavour. Philistine. You have really no idea, Potter.”

“Okay, sorry.” apologised Harry, “You haven't said you don't like my tea.”

“I didn't?” he asked, “Hm. I thought I did it every time. Maybe I just thought it every time.”

Draco walked around the kitchen island, filled up the water-cooker and Harry gave him the red teapot. Calm and patient he poured the hot water through a filter with dark tea-leafs. Harry watched every of his moves. He was fascinated by the calmness that the man was showing.

“Why do you know how to make tea?” he asked after some time.

“I learned it.” Draco answered, “The tea in Hogwarts was bad, except Pansy’s. In my fourth year she showed me how to make it on my own. I improved the making over the years.” He looked over his shoulder to Harry, “Could you please stop staring at me like I'm a glass of water in the desert.”

“Er... sorry.” Harry answered, turned around and walked to Teddy who was sitting in the way to the kitchen, playing with some of his toys.

He sat down next to the boy, asking him if he could play with him and Teddy gave him a wooden Hippogriff.

“This is Buckbeak.” Teddy explained, “Like the Hippogriff you and Draco met in your third year. I met him last year, when Draco and I visited Hogsmeade. On our way back we saw Hagrid and Buckbeak and Hagrid gave me this figure.”

“Wow. That's very nice of him.” said Harry.

Teddy nodded, “Draco greeted Buckbeak like he had to do and petted him then. That was amazing. And Hagrid said, the son of Remus Lupin would be a great Professor for the care of magical creatures one day. Buckbeak allowed me to pet him too. He's so cute. And after-”

“Teddy.” they heard Draco's voice, “Before you think about, what you want to be then you're an adult, you better think about your school, okay?”

“Yes.” the boy answered and his hair turned from dark brown to light blue as he looked excited at Harry, “Next year I go visiting the pre-school nearby the ministry. And in two years I can go the primary school where I learn reading and writing and maths.” he went quiet, slipped closer to Harry and whispered, “But I can already read and write a little. And I can count up to 102.”

“Amazing.” Harry complimented, “I'm sure you will have fun in school.”

Draco walked around the kitchen island and put the red teapot on the table. Harry stood up, looked at the blond man and smirked.

“What?” asked Draco slightly annoyed.

“I thought you hated Hippogriffs, considering one of them nearly killed you in our third year.” he answered sarcasticly.

Draco gazed at Harry, “Screw you, Potter. I was envious back then when you were allowed to touch the bird just because you were the chosen one. So I behaved like a jerk.”

“Right.” said the black haired man, “You were a spoiled brat and a crybaby.”

Angrily, Malfoy stared in his eyes, “I really wanna hit you right now, Potter.”

The doorbell rang and prevented a fight.

Teddy jumped up and ran to the door, “I open the door!”

“Your hair!” shouted Draco after him.

Harry followed him to the door and saw how the blue hair turned platinum blond. Teddy reached for the door handle, pressed it down and looked smiling up to Hermione and Ron. Ron stared at the small kid with the blond hair and the piercing green eyes.

“What the...?” he asked, “A Mini-Malfoy?”

Hermione recognized the child, “Teddy, you're here?”

Teddy nodded wild and hugged Hermione. Harry reached the door and greeted his friends. Ron immediately asked about the boy. Harry introduced Teddy to Ron who went from confused to surprised to happy, seeing the son of Professor Lupin. The kid turned to Ron, looked up to him and his hair colour turned to copper red and his eye colour to hazel brown.

“Looks like he's more like Tonks than Professor Lupin.” Ron said.

Harry giggled and let his friends in. They put their jackets at the wardrobe and walked to the kitchen. The table was set with a delicious looking cake and good smelling tea.

“You baked a cake. Awesome, mate.” Ron said.

Teddy looked around and asked, “Where are my toys?”

Draco came from the living room and answered his nephews question, “I put them away. Hello Granger, Weasley.”

“Malfoy!” shouted Ron.

Draco stayed calm, not moving a muscle that let him look like he was annoyed.

“What does...? Harry!?” asked Ron his friend.

“I told you.” said Hermione instead of Harry or Draco, “Malfoy's Teddy's uncle and in charge of the small one. The three of them meet for several weeks now.”

“You didn't tell me.” denied Ron.

“I did.” she answered back, “I first told you about a month ago.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Er... Guys? Tea and cake?” asked Harry, “Teddy helped me bake it.”

The kid clapped his hands and said proud, “It was my idea.”

They all sat down on the table. Draco poured tea in every cup and Harry gave out the cake. An awkward silence was between the five. Some quiet minutes passed by before Harry and Hermione started chatting. Ron jumped in the conversation and Teddy laughed a lot. Draco however stayed silent most of the time. He answered questions with just a few words and usually held no eye contact. But like he promised earlier he behaved and didn't incur on any provocation Ron delivered him.

“Malfoy, how did you manage to raise Teddy, without stop working.” asked Hermione interested.

“I mainly work from home.” he answered, “I go to my office in the ministry once a week. In this time my mother watches over him. When she's not there I used to take him with me when he was smaller. But now the house-elves watch over him for these one or two hours.”

“Interesting.” she muttered, “I was thinking about what to do when I am pregnant. I don't want to stop working for three or four years before the child can go to kindergarten. But I want no Nanny either.”

Malfoy looked up and gazed at her directly, “If you want my opinion, stop working for at least a year and try to do home office afterwards. Babies are a lot of work.”

“But I am an angel, right?” asked Teddy and smiled with a dirty chocolate-mouth in the round.

“You are.” Draco answered him with a smile, “But clean your mouth, would you?”

Harry stood up to get a napkin for the boy. Teddy took it and wiped his mouth.

“I'm surprised how well-behaved the kid is.” said Ron provokingly.

Draco throw a dead serious look at him and said with a calm but slightly annoyed voice, “Do you think I can't raise my own child? I do whatever I can so he's happy because I don't want him to have the same crappy childhood I had. Or worse, Potter.”

“Why crappy?” asked Teddy who didn't really understand what was up with his uncle.

“Nothing.” turned Draco his question down and kept staring at Weasley with his cold silver-grey eyes, “We talk again when you have children.”

“Good plan.” said Hermione to calm the situation down.

Without another word Draco stood up and said, “I go out for a walk. Later.”

He walked away, picked up his coat from the wardrobe and left the house. Hermione sighed quietly and gazed at Teddy. The red colour of his hair was gone. Instead it was platinum blond with a black hairline.

“Teddy? Is anything-” she couldn't finish her sentence.

“He wants to be alone now.” he said emotionless, still staring at the front-door, “Last time he was like that, Granny Cissa told him something I was not supposed to hear. When I asked Granny, she said he wanted to be alone and think about it.”

The atmosphere was frozen.

“The cake is really good.” muttered Ron.

Teddy lowered the gaze of his silver-grey eyes.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

In the evening Draco still wasn't back home. Did he get lost? Or had he returned to the manor? But Teddy was still here, he would never leave him.

Teddy already had set the table and the dinner was in the oven and almost ready.

“I am worried about Draco.” Teddy said and stared at the front-door.

“Me too.” Harry replied, “We should go looking for him. Come, get your coat.”

Harry turned off the oven and walked with Teddy to the hall. They put on their shoes and jackets and left the house.

“Do you know where he is?” asked Teddy.

“No.” Harry answered truly, “Let us check the park first. We were there sometimes before. He knows the place.”

Teddy held Harry's hand and almost ran next to his godfather who was walking very fast. They reached the park and finally slowed down.

The sun was still shining but would sank within the next two hours.

“Draco!” shouted Teddy loud.

They walked the way through the park, crossed the playground where at this time were no small kids just some teenagers. When they reached the small lake they saw Draco, sitting on a bench, staring at the water.

Teddy let go of Harry’s hand and ran some steps towards Malfoy. Then he stopped, turned around and looked at Harry.

“I'm scared.” he muttered, “What if he's angry?”

Harry picked the boy up, walked closer to Draco and sat down on the bench next to him.

“Malfoy?” he asked him in a low voice.

“What do you want, Potter?” he asked expressionless, “I want to be alone.”

“But dinner's ready.” answered Harry.

Teddy climbed from Harry to Draco, sat down on his lap and hugged him, “Come back home, will ya?”

A small smile wandered over Draco's lips and he put a hand on Teddy's back.

“What's Weasley’s problem?” he muttered, “I mean, I get it. I wasn't always nice to him. I was rude and dumb while I was in school. But why does he think I would do the same things to Teddy my father did to me? I-”

“It's okay.” Harry silenced him, “Hermione and I talked to Ron after you left. He's just suspicious about you. Now come on, lets go back home.”

Harry stood up and reached out for Draco's Hand.

Draco sighed, “If it wouldn't be for Teddy, you would never see me again.”

He grabbed Harry's hand, stood up and let it go immediately. Teddy was still hugging Malfoy.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Teddy rolled around in the big double. His left arm hit Draco's chest. The kid opened his eyes. The room was dark and warm. Teddy sat up and looked around. He had to use the bathroom, so he climbed out of the bed, left the room and ambled to the bathroom next door.

When he came back he heard a quiet voice out of Harry's room. He stepped closer to the door and opened it a bit. He saw Harry rolling around in his bed, moaning.

“...co.” he moaned, “Draco.”

Teddy pushed open the door and ran to the bed. He looked at his godfather, who was sweating and tuning the head from one side to the other. He breathed heavily through the mouth and was always moaning things. But only one word was loud enough to be understandable and this word was ` _Draco_ ´.

Teddy ran back to his room, jumped on the bed and shouted, “Draco! Draco! Draco!”

Malfoy sat up still sleepy. His hair messy and wild. He looked at the boy sitting on his lap, grabbed him on the shoulders and pulled him down to bed.

“Go back to sleep, Teddy.” he muttered, “Otherwise you know where the toilette is.”

“No, no, no!” Teddy shouted, “It's Harry! He has a nightmare and is calling for you.”

“He's what?” Draco asked and sat up again.

“He's calling for you.” repeated Teddy, “Well, actually he's whispering. But it is your name.”

Draco starred at his nephew and remembered what Harry told him at their first meeting last month. Ginny broke up with him because he was muttering another persons name while asleep.

“Okay.” he said, “I'll take care of Harry, you go back to sleep, okay?”

Teddy nodded and crawled under the sheets. Draco stood up, grabbed his wand from the night stand and walked to Harry's room. He found the young man rolling around and moaning.

“Different than I imaged.” he whispered, stepped closer and sat down on the edge of the bed, “Okay, Potter. Why am I in your dreams?”

He cast a spell and touched Harry's forehead with his index- and middlefinger. Immediately he saw flashbacks of the war. Mainly from situations where they had been together in one way or another. He saw the moment, where Harry took away his Hawthorn-wand and suddenly heard something that wasn't their in his memory of the story.

“I'm sorry, Draco. But I have to do it.” he heard Harry's quiet voice, “As long as you work for Voldemort, I can't trust you. I'm sorry.”

In that moment the flashback ended, Harry gasped loud and sat up. Confused he looked around, saw a blurred shadow sitting in front of him and picked his glasses from the night stand.

“Draco. What?” he panted, “Malfoy, what are doing in my room?”

“It's not the war that's haunting you.” Draco said, “It's the pity you feel for me because of everything I went through.”

“What?!” Harry asked confused, “That's not...”

He stared in Draco's silver-grey eyes which where strangely soft and warm tonight. His blond hair was messy and hung down to his chin.

“It's not...” he mumbled, “...like that.” He lowered his gaze and pulled his knees to the chest, “I don't remember what I'm dreaming about. I just know that it's scary and I feel exhausted from time to time.”

“I see.” Draco answered, “Do you think you can sleep again?”

“I'll try.” Harry muttered, pulled the sheet up to his nose and laid down.

“Let me help you, Potter.” Draco said, whipped his wand and touched Potters forehead again, “If Teddy has a bad dream, this spell always helps him to fell asleep again.”

Harry felt his muscles relaxing and he rolled on his back, looking up to Malfoy, “Thank you, Draco.”

After saying that he instantly fell asleep. Draco gently smiled at the sleeping man, leaned towards him and took away his glasses, putting them on the night stand. Then he stood up and left, returning to his bedroom.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The next morning Draco woke up like the night before because Teddy jumped laughing on the bed and sat down on his chest.

“Wake up, wake up.” the kid said playfully, “Breakfast it ready, Draco. Come on, come on. It smells soooo good!”

Yawning, Draco sat up, Teddy slipping to his lap. The boy stood up and ruffled through Draco's platinum blond hair, so that it was even wilder than before. He stopped and the hair slowly sunk down to the chin.

“Teddy.” he moaned, “Why do you have to do that?”

“Because Harry said, I should do everything to wake you up and bring you down.” Teddy answered grinning, “Come on, I'm hungry. Harry said, you can come down with your pyjamas.”

“Okay, I'm coming.” he agreed.

He got out of the bed, checked his hair in the mirror at the wardrobe, noticed it was terrible and ignored it. He didn't feel like impressing Potter today, so he didn't care about his messy bed-hair. With the hairband from his wrist he tide the hair up to a ponytail. With his light green and white plaid pyjamas he left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Halfway down he noticed a delicious smell. He looked back at Teddy, who was wearing his blue pyjamas paired with his light blue hair.

“What's for breakfast?” he asked.

“Something super delicious.” Teddy joked and ran down the stairs past Draco.

“Be careful.” he warned the kid.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Harry. His hair was as messy as always, he was wearing a black tank top and red, white and black plaid trousers. The table was set. On the plates were fried eggs, baked beans and sausages. In a small bowl was toasted bread and a glass of orange juice stood next to each plate.

“Good morning, Malfoy.” Harry greeted, “You slept well? I certainly did. This spell was amazing. It's the first time in months I slept so good.”

“I'm glad.” Draco answered, “What's that? Breakfast?”

“Yup. Traditional English breakfast. Hermione showed me how to do it. It's awesome.” said Harry.

Draco sat down on the table next to Teddy. Harry came with a pot of coffee and sat down. He poured some of the steaming hot, black drink in a cup and added some milk to it. They started to eat and Draco was surprised. He’d never eaten something like that before for breakfast.

As Teddy and Harry said, it was delicious. After that they cuddled together on the Sofa and Draco read from Teddy's favourite book. It was a relaxed Sunday morning. Comfortable in every way you looked at it. Draco never before felt that warm and welcomed. Teddy dozed, laying on Harry's chest, his hair white with a pink hairline. The boy was as chilled as a cat after dinner sleeping in the sun.

Draco read the last line of the book, closed it and looked up. His eyes met Harry's, which were gazing right back at him. They were soft and warm.

“What's the matter, Potter?” he asked with a low voice.

Harry stroked over Teddy's hair and back as he answered, “Nothing. I just... I never thought I would enjoy the time with a family that much. Ginny and I had nice days too but this is different.”

Draco's ears went hot and his cheeks blushed slightly as he saw Harry's soft smile. “Don't say rubbish like that.” he said, even though he didn't think it was rubbish at all, “We're no family. Where just two guys caring for a small child. … That... somehow sounded wrong.”

Harry laughed and woke up Teddy this way. The boy sat up and his hair immediately turned light blue.

“Can we go out for a walk?” he asked, still half asleep.

“But then we have to get dressed.” Harry said.

The kid grinned, jumped from the couch and ran up the stairs.

“I think that means we have to get dressed.” Harry laughed and looked at Draco, “Come on.”

Draco rolled his eyes, stood up and followed Potter up the stairs.

Some time later they where heading towards the playground. Teddy ran in front of the two men, who walked close to each other without touching.

Just a few meters in front of the playground Draco tripped over something and stumbled forward. Harry reacted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground.

“Thanks, Potter.” he mumbled.

“No problem. You're alright?”

“I'm fine.”

Teddy turned around, seeing his uncles like that and said with a giggle the first thing that came to his mind, “Draco fell for Harry.”

Hearing that, the two men separated and Draco angrily turned to Teddy, “That's not true! I did years ago!” he shouted, went quiet and stuttered, “I mean... Er...” he slowly turned around to Harry, seeing his cheeks fire red.

“You what?” he asked.

“Nothing!” shouted Draco, “He said nothing, I said nothing and you heard nothing!”

He walked to Teddy and pushed him towards the playground. Harry was left behind, thinking about what he just heard but apparently wasn't supposed to.

“He fell for me years ago?” he muttered, “Don't tell me...”

He followed Malfoy who meanwhile sat on a bench watching Teddy play, and stopped right in front of him.

“Don't tell me it was me you fell in love with and never told.” he said a little bit to loud, “You said he was a dumb-ass that never noticed your affection.”

“And that’s still the case.” Draco answered hissing and stood up so he was on the same level like Potter, “You never noticed and you are a dumb-ass. By the way, it was you who said that.”

“But when?!” Harry asked confused.

Draco sighed, “Basically all the time. You remember every sarcastic comment from third year up? They were no insults but compliments. But you never noticed.” Not only his ears and cheeks, also his whole face was red by now, “You. Are. A dumb big-ass idiot, Potter!”

They stared at each other for a second. Draco angry, Harry surprised.

“Urg... Fuck.” Draco muttered, cupped Harry's neck with his hand and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips.

Malfoy’s lips where soft and wet and the kiss ended as fast as it began. Draco panted as he wiped with the sleeve over his mouth and pushed Potter away.

“I fucking hate you, Potter.” he hissed.

“You're sure?” Harry asked with a frown, “Because I'm not. I'm very confused. With this situation as well as with my sexuality.”

Draco sighed loudly but it wasn't as unnerved as usual. It sounded more relieved.

“How can you still be so calm?” he asked, “I would scream and shout.”

“Well...” Harry wasn't able to say more than that.

Draco sank back to the bench, ignoring Potter in front of him. It took Harry a second, then he sat down next to him, saying nothing, only staring at the playground and Teddy.

“This...” he muttered after some time, “...feels rather awkward. I always thought you hate me. Like, hate me a lot.”

“I did. From time to time. But not always.” Draco answered, “Can we please stop talking about it and pretend it never happened?”

Harry turned to him, “Under normal circumstances I would say, yes. But now... Well... Confused, you know.”

Quiet they sat next to each other for a period of time, while Teddy played laughing with other children. His hair was constantly black, so no muggle noticed, that he was special.

Then the boy realised his uncles were looking at him, stopped playing and waved at them. Both men waved back with a kind smile.

“Where's your mama?” asked another boy he was playing with.

“I don't have a mama.” answered Teddy, “But that's no problem. I have two Daddies that love me sooo much.” he drew a circle with his arms, to show the other boy how much Harry and Draco loved him.

The boy was confused, “Two Daddies? How's that possible? My Papa told me only a man and a woman can have babies when they love each other a lot.”

“My Mum and Dad are dead.” Teddy said calm, “So my uncle Draco and Harry take care of me.”

“What?” the other asked, “Are they your uncles or your papas?”

“Both of course.” he answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world, “Wanna play tag?”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Draco put Teddy to bed. They where in the manor again, the weekend was over.

“I really liked it.” the kid mumbled, “It was so much fun. Don't you think, Draco?”

He pulled the blanket up to Teddy's nose, while he answered, “Yes. It was fun.”

“We should do it again next week.” Teddy decided.

Draco smiled, kissed the little one good night on the forehead and walked to the door.

“Draco.” he heard the kid calling him, “Is Harry now your boyfriend?”

“What? No. Why should he?” Draco asked blushing.

“Because you kissed on the playground.” he answered and staring at his uncles back.

“That...” the blond man said heavy breathing, “... didn't mean anything. Good night.”

He switched the light off and left the room. As Draco walked down the stairs to the big living room with the fireplace, he just thought about what happened in the park. _Not Potter is the idiot. I am. I should have been more careful about what I've said. I didn't think Teddy_ _would see_ _us kissing. Damn._ He reached the living room and saw a person sitting in his armchair.

“Mother, you are back.” he greeted the blond woman, “How have you been the last week? Oh, and you're sitting in my chair.”

“It was very nice. I've travelled to Loch Ness and saw a bunch of Dragon-tamer. It was so amazing. Did you know that Antipodean Opaleyes love water? They swashed around in the sea and looked too happy.” gushed Narcissa, “I should have started travelling around years ago. It's so much fun. But I never could, your father always wanted to stay here. How was your week?”

“Good.” he answered, “My boss complimented my work and is talking to his boss. Maybe I get a promotion within the next weeks.”

“Oh. That's nice,” his mother said happily.

“Yeah. We spent the weekend at Potter’s.” he went on, “It was okay. Teddy and Potter bake a cake. We met Granger and Weasley for tea and today I kissed Potter. And now I feel like a giant idiot.”

“You... you what?” she checked again, “You kissed Harry Potter? But why?”

“Mother, you know my secret. That I like boys and because of reasons Potter was-”

“Your first love. Yes, yes, I know.” Narcissa interrupted him, “But how? In which context? Back in your second year you said you’d give it up to befriend him because he liked girls and hated you.”

“Thank you, mother.” he said cold, “It was in the heat of the moment. He wasn't angry after it, what surprised me. But we barely talked afterwards. I was so relieved when we finally could go.”

Narcissa sighed loud and rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Son. Honey. My dear. I love you, but I don't know what to do with you.”

She stood up and walked through the room. Draco sat down in his chair and grabbed the book that was always laying there.

“Draco. You know I support you. But make sure you're not overdoing it. Consider what's best not just for you but also for Teddy.” she remembered him.

He closed his book again and looked up to her, “Mother. I'm always acting for Teddy's sake. If I would act for my own good, I would have kicked Potter out of my place the second he stepped in. I would never have met with him in the first place. It was always just for Teddy.”

“And your father?”

“He's in Azkaban. I don't want to think about him.” he answered, “Do you think Potter is a bad choice for me?”

“I don't,” she answered, “if you feel good with him. If Teddy likes him I think everything's alright.”

“Thank you, mother.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Harry sat alone on his sofa upside down, legs over the backrest, head down to the ground. On TV was a soap opera he was watching every weekend and discussing it with Hermione afterwards.

“That's not James.” he shouted at the characters on TV, “It his twin-brother, Albert! Gooosh. So obvious. How can she not see he's in love with her?”

He sighed, pulled himself up and sat down normal on the sofa, before he stretched over the full length.

“Am I really that dumb, that I don't notice it when someone loves me?” he asked himself, “I did by Cho Chang and Ginny. Why not Malfoy? Because he is a guy?” He ruffled through his hair and kicked in the air, “Idiot! Stop thinking about him!”

The memory of Malfoy’s face from last night came back to his mind. The look in his eyes, the kind, soft smile. Harry sighed loud as he felt something grow in this pants.

“I think I fell for him, not the other way round.” he muttered, “Dammit.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Harry sat in his office in the ministry. In front of him paperwork. In about four weeks he and his team would have a secret mission. He was the head of the team, so he had to coordinate everything. It's been two days since the kiss and the more or less love confession from Malfoy. He was still thinking about the young man. Someone knocked on the door and pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Come in.” he answered.

The door opened and Malfoy came in, “Morning, Potter.”

“Malfoy? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I'm working here, too, you know?” said Draco sarcastically and closed the door behind him.

Harry was getting hot and cold as he saw the young man with the short blond ponytail. He wore different clothes than usually: a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

“What do you want?” asked Harry unnerved, “I have work to do.”

“So do I.” said Draco, came closer to the desk and threw a slim folder on top of Harry's paperwork.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Your last report.” Draco clarified and sat down adverse Harry, “We have to talk about it.”

Harry opened the folder and looked at the report. Some of the words were corrected with red ink.

“So... what's wrong with it?” Harry asked nervous, “Besides my obviously absent writing skills.”

“It's incomplete.” hissed Draco, “In every report of every member of your team is a gap. A hole containing 24 hours. You're the leader. What happened?”

Harry sighed, “What happened? To be honest that's what I wanna know as well. Tiberius Piper set up a trap for us and the last thing we all know is that we entered an empty room with a Teddy bear on a chair. After that everything is like a dream.” he explained, “Suddenly I was alone. No matter how loud I shouted and screamed no one was there to help or accomplish me. But the others saw other things. Ron relived the horror of our second year where we had to go to the forbidden forest and met the spiders. Alex told he saw the moment his girlfriend died. And so on. Megan, Harley and Terry. They all saw things. After 20 hours we woke up again, laying on the floor of the room. We lost a whole day because of that hallucination. Because of all the different experiences we decided not to tell everyone. Now you know. And none of us knows what really happened.”

“And why didn't you write a note about this in the report?” Malfoy asked, “If you had, I wouldn't be here. Add it now and I'm gone.”

“Fine.” Harry muttered.

He took a quill and his wand and reworked the whole report. After ten minutes, he closed the folder and gave it back to Malfoy. He opened the folder again and checked it.

“Good. And you worked in all my corrections.” he said, “No one will believe that you did it alone.”

“Fuck off.” growled Harry.

Draco gasped, crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair.

“What?” asked Harry, “Go away. I have work to do.”

“What about this weekend?” Draco asked, “Do you wanna meet after last Sunday? Teddy is already excited. But we would stay only a few hours this time.”

Harry ran with the fingers through his hair and leaned back, “I have no problem when you come again. I don't want to disappoint Teddy and I would be happy to see you again as well. You know,” he leaned forward on the table, “I thought a lot about what happened. About the kiss and whatsoever. And I... am still a bit confused. But if you don't mind, I would like to try it with you.”

“For the savoir of the wizarding world you really can't handle words well.” Draco joked and stood up, “See you this Saturday. We can talk then. I still have work to do. Bye.”

“Bye.” said Harry.

Draco left the office, closed the door behind him and stopped on the other side. His heart was pounding. He played the cool guy inside the office, when asking about the upcoming weekend and when Harry told him, that he want to try it with him. But in reality he was frigging nervous.

He took a deep breath, looked at the folder in his hand and walked away. It was no joke when he said he still had work to do. He would have to talk to five other Aurors including Weasley before he could go home again. Luckily his mother was at home in the moment and took care of Teddy.

“Round two. Alexander Mustang.” he said and walked to the others Auror’s office.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

After some back and forth Harry and Draco decided to meet at the Manor this weekend. Harry walked up to the Manor and knocked on the door. A house-elf opened the door, but wasn't able to say something, because Draco came and pushed the elf aside.

“Morning, Potter. Thanks for coming so short term.” said Draco, “Teddy feels a bit sick. My mother is looking after him right now.”

“Oh, poor baby.” muttered Harry.

“Come in. Lunch should be ready every moment.” said Draco and let him in.

As they walked through the hall they saw Narcissa walking down the great staircase. In her arm rested Teddy. He was dressed with shorts and a white T-Shirt. His hair was light blue as most of the time.

“Harry Potter.” she greeted him, “It's a pleasure to meet you again.”

Harry looked up to the tall, slender woman with the long blond hair and the crystal-clear blue eyes. She was still beautiful considering her age of almost 50 years. Teddy looked up and as he noticed Harry he tried to reach out for him, although they were still some meters apart.

“Harry! Harry!” he said in a whiny tone.

Narcissa walked down the stairs and handed Teddy to Harry. The small boy immediately hugged his godfather and cuddled with him. Harry noticed the boys hot head.

“It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Malfoy.” he said while petting Teddy's back.

He caught Narcissa’s strange gaze. She was eyeing him up with a little smile on her face.

“Mother.” Draco hissed, “I think lunch's ready. Lets go.”

“Sure, Honey.” she said and walked away.

“She... looks happy.” Harry stated, “Doesn't she miss your father?”

Draco gazed at him with cold eyes as he said, “Not at all. She feels free and travels around a lot.”

Harry smiled, “That's good. Er... What's for lunch?”

“A noodle soup with chicken breast and fine bread. You will like it. It's an old recipe from my mother’s family.” he told him while they made their way to the dinning room, “She personally made it for me when I was sick as a child. Today it's for Teddy here.”

He stroked over Teddy's cheek and smiled. As he looked up a little, he met Harry's soft green eyes and his smile. He immediately looked away blushing.

“You can look at me if you want.” said Harry.

He wanted to reach out for Draco, but Teddy moved on his arm and he had to hold him with both hands. They entered the dinning room. The table was set for four. Narcissa stood next to the table and conjured the ladle so it would pour the soup in every plate. They sat down. Teddy next to Draco, Harry adverse him and Narcissa next to Harry. Harry tried the soup and it tasted good.

“So... What should I call you?” asked Narcissa, “Harry. Potter. Or Mr Potter.”

“As it pleases you. I don't mind, Mrs Malfoy.” replied Harry.

“Mother.” hissed Draco quietly.

Narcissa grinned and looked right at her son, “Than I'll go with Harry for now.”

“Okay.” he answered.

But Draco sunk angrily his teeth in his spoon, glaring at his mother. Harry looked up from his plate seeing mother and son staring at each other.

He gulped and asked, “Is something up?”

“No.” answered both Malfoys.

Everyone looked back down on their plate. Teddy moaned and pushed his half-eaten plate away.

“I'm full.” he mumbled, “Can I go back to my room?”

Draco turned to him, “But Harry is here today. He just came for you.”

“Harry, can you bring me to my room?” the boy asked whiny.

“Sure, just a sec, okay?” said Harry, ate up and drank the rest of the soup.

Then he stood up, walked around the table and picked up Teddy.

“You have to show me your room, Sweetie.” he said.

Teddy nodded and cuddled on Harry. The black haired man mentioned that he would be back in some minutes and left the room. In the hall, he walked up the stairs, to the bedrooms. He walked through a corridor. On the way Teddy sat up on his arm.

“This is Draco's room.” he said and pointed at a big door with silver handle, “And there is mine.”

Harry stopped and opened said door. He put the kid down and looked around in the big room. It was different than Harry imagined. The room was bright, with light green walls and a big bed with blue linens. On the bed where a lot of stuffed animals. Bears, cats, snakes, dogs and even a grey stuffed owl. Big boxes with toys were all around the room. A big, fluffy carpet covered the floor. On the walls hang self drawn pictures and on the desk by the window were pencils, watercolours, sheets of paper and even a quill. On the beds foot laid a red folded pyjama. Teddy put off his shorts and the panties and put on his pyjama-pants. After that he struggled with his T-Shirt. Harry hunkered down and helped him, also by putting on the shirt. Teddy climbed on his bed and curled together like a cat. Harry pulled up the sheet and blanketed Teddy.

“Sleep well, okay.” he said, “I hope you fell better soon. I'm downstairs with the others.”

“Wait. Can you give me a good night kiss?” Teddy asked, “Draco and Granny Cissa always give me one.”

“Sure.” Harry agreed, stepped back to the bed and kissed the boy on the forehead.

“Good night, Harry.” he mumbled and closed the eyes.

Harry left the room and shut carefully the door. When he turned around, he jerked back and almost screamed. Draco stood right in front on him, looking rather angry.

“Merlin, don't scare me like that.” he said panting, touching his chest to check his heartbeat, “I wanted to come back down. Is anything okay?”

“We stay here.” Draco answered strict.

“On the corridor?”

“On this floor, moron.” hissed Draco, “Come on.”

He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him to the big door with the silver handle.

“Er... Isn't that your room?” asked Harry

“It is.”

“And why are we going there?” he asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

Draco stopped in front of the door, turned around and gazed at him, “Because my dearest mother is blocking not only the dining room but also the salon, the winter garden and every other damn room down there.”

“She's just one woman.” Harry noted.

“Yes. One woman who would be all around us if we stay down there.” Draco explained, “I myself don't want to have her and you around me for a whole afternoon.”

“I-I can leave.” babbled Harry.

“No.” replied Draco, then he suddenly let his wrist go, made a step back and said as calm as possible, “Well I mean, you can. But I don't want you to leave, actually.”

“Okay.” Harry said with a smile, “Then I won't leave.”

He stepped closer to Draco, cupped the side of his face with one hand, leaned in and kissed him, just for a short second before they parted again. They stood close together, Draco leaned against his room door, Harry grasping him round the waist.

“Oh, you two are so cute!” they heard Narcissas voice.

Draco turned red like a tomato and shouted indignant, “MOTHER! Stop it!”

He opened the door to his room, pulled Harry in and closed it again.

“For the sake of Salazar Slytherin and everything holy, I hate this woman.” he swore, “As much as I love her, she's getting on my nerves so hard sometimes.”

Harry laughed and looked around in the sun-flooded room. There was a big bed, made out of black wood with black and dark green linens. Opposite the bed was a big fireplace out of black marble. In front of that stood two comfortable looking armchairs and a coffee table. Next to the door was a big wardrobe and in front of one of the windows was a huge desk. Both were made out of the same wood as the bed.

“Nice room.” Harry praised.

Draco didn't answer and walked to one of the chairs. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and dropped himself in the chair. He put the wand on the coffee table and leaned back. Harry followed him and sat down in the other armchair.

“Do you want to continue where we left off?” Harry asked shy.

Draco gazed expressionless at him, but his face softened and he closed his eyes, “To be honest I have no idea why I suddenly feel so attracted to you again. I didn't for about three years.”

“I did just for the last six days.” Harry confessed, “And I'm still not sure what to think of it.”

Draco stood up, stepped to Harry and sat down in his lap. His normally pale face was red like a tomato again as he put his arms around Harrys neck.

“When you are sure to do this, than we will do this. No backtrack.” he said with a nervous undertone.

“Okay.” Harry answered, pulled Draco in and kissed him again.

But this time, for the first time is was a deep kiss. Harry felt Draco shiver. His hands ran over his back, to his waist and hip. Then under his shirt and back up. They parted for a second, panting, looking into each others eyes, before they continued. Harry pulled his hands back over the shirt and put them on Draco's shoulder blade. With one hand he reached for Draco's ponytail and pulled out the hairband. The blond hair fell down to his chin and he drew back.

“I only saw you once with your hair down.” Harry said quietly, “I like it, you look gorgeous.”

“You are a bad person.” muttered Draco.

He put his forehead against Harry's and tried to look angry. It was so adorable that Harry couldn't oppress a laughter. His laugh was so pure and innocent that Draco couldn't hold it and started laughing as well.

It knocked on the door and Draco looked up, “Who's there?”

He stood up, walk to the door and opened it. His mother stood there, eyeing her son. His hair was wild, his shirt pulled out of his pants and the lower buttons unbuttoned.

“You're having fun?” she asked.

“Mother, what do you want?” he asked slightly pissed, while trying to fix his hair, “It's too early for tea.”

“I know.” she answered, “But it is such a beautiful day. You and Harry could go out for a fly on the broomsticks.”

“That's...” he muttered, “actually a good idea. What do you think, Potter?”

“Sure. Why not.” agreed Harry and turned around on the chair.

“Sweet.” Narcissa said with a smile, “I'll prepare the broomsticks.”

With a consecutive smile, she walked down the hall. Draco closed the door and glanced at himself in the mirror next to the wardrobe.

“Gosh, Potter.” he said, “I'm a total mess. You're such an idiot.”

Harry stood up, walked to him and hugged him from behind, putting his head on Draco's shoulder.

With a smile he whispered, “You are cute when you look like that.”

Draco grinned, put his hand on Harry's forehead and pushed him away, “Fuck off. We have to get ready. And close your fly.”

“Hm? When did you open it?” he asked fuddled.

Draco combed his hair and fixed his shirt, but didn't answer his question just smiled knowingly. Harry run through his hair, straightened his clothes and closed his fly.

“Is it save to fly here?” he asked.

“We're in the middle of nowhere, basically. No muggle is around here and all around our land is a strong protection spell. So don't worry.” Draco explained, “Where's my hairband?”

“On the floor in front of the chair I think.” Harry said.

Draco stepped to the armchair and found it lying on the floor. He tied up his hair, straightened his clothes again, picked up his wand and shoved it in the back pocket.

“You're ready?” he asked.

Harry nodded and they left the room. Draco said, he just wanted to check on Teddy once more. Carefully he opened the door and looked in. Teddy laid curled up in his bed, clutching a big, black, stuffed dog.

Draco closed the door again. “He's sleeping. He should feel better by tomorrow.”

They walked downstairs and outside in the garden. There was Narcissa with two broomsticks of the latest generation. As the men arrived at her place, she gave everyone of them a broom and wished them fun.

“I know you're plotting something, Mother.” said Draco, “When will you leave again?”

“Oh my dear. I was thinking about staying for a month or two.” she answered with a smile, “You must have felt lonely the last weeks and months, where we only saw each other for a few days.”

“I'm not feeling lonely. I have Teddy.” he replied, “And I want you to feel free to come and go as you please. Just don't interfere with my private life.”

Narcissa smiled happy, hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek. Draco let it happened, before he sat on the broom and flew away. Harry followed him.

The warm wind of the early summer was refreshing. Harry took a deep breath and stretched his arms. It was a wonderful feeling to fly free again. He was often flying during missions but that wasn't for leisure but in the interest of the mission.

The landscape was beautiful as well. It was very sunny today and the Manor looked like a truly beautiful place today. The well-groomed gardens were lush green and blooming in all colours of the rainbow. Harry noticed brilliant white birds with long tail-feathers, which were stalking around in one of the gardens. He realized that they were albino peacocks.

“You have peacocks in your backyard?” shouted Harry over the wind.

“They're not in our backyard. But yes. Father loved them, so does Teddy and me too. It's the only interest I still share with my father.” answered Draco, “Wanna pet them?”

“Sure, why not.” he agreed.

They headed downwards and landed on the green grass. The big birds shouted their nice sounding call. One of them stalked right towards Draco, flapped it's wings and landed in his arm. Draco stroke gently over the soft, silk-like feathers. The bird cooed peacefully and even closed it's eyes.

Fascinated Harry looked at the peacock, “Amazing.”

“His name is Snowflake, he is two years old.” told Draco, “Guess who chose the name.”

“Teddy?”

“Right. You can touch him. He won't bite you. He and Teddy are best buddies, kinda.” said Draco.

Harry reached out for the bird and petted the feathers on it's back. Snowflake opened his eyes. His brown black eyes.

“They're not red.” Harry stated, “I thought they are albinos.”

“No they aren't albino. They are basically normal peacock, just with mutated white feathers. It's called _leucism_ , from old greek, _leucós_ , what means ` _white_ ´.” explained Draco.

“Wow. You're like a lexicon.” said Harry, “That's amazing.”

Draco smiled as proud as he was back in school, when he impressed a teacher. The peacock on his arm cooed and jumped to the ground, where it fanned out the white tail-feathers to a big wheel, that really reminded of a snowflake. It screamed loud and stalker around like a vain … peacock. Harry chuckled.

“Lets go on.” Draco said, picked up his broom and took off.

Harry took his broomstick and followed.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

They flew around for about two more hours before they returned to the Manor. It was teatime and the young men where hungry and a bit tired. It'd been a while since Draco flew the last time over an expanded period of time. Teddy was still to small for flies with the broom and it wasn't fun doing it alone. The time he’d spent with Potter in the last weeks had been balm for his soul. He hadn’t felt alone any more. Sure, some hours ago he told his mother that he wouldn’t feel lonely because he had Teddy, but a four year old child wasn't always the best company for an almost 22 year old man. He had less to zero contact to his old school mates. Pansy or Blaise sometimes called over the mirror-phone or sent letters, but they were never visiting. Pansy had moved to Scotland three years ago and Blaise was restrained in his job in Hogsmeade.

But when Draco was together with Harry, he felt younger again. He hadn't to be an adult. He was able to be a bit childish again.

They landed in front of the main entrance and leaned the brooms against the wall. Draco unlocked the door with his wand and they entered. Laughing, they walked through the hall. Somehow their conversation concentrated on their old friends.

“And everybody thinks she was always the nice, well-behaved and sweet one of us. But it is the very opposite. I mean, in our first year she set fire to Professor Snape. In her first year.” Harry told.

Draco laughed and said, “I always knew she was kinda evil. She almost broke my nose in third year.”

“Yeah, but she is the kindest person I know.” Harry said, “She's not just my best friend, she's a part of my family.”

They smiled at each other, holding hands. When they heard a loud joyful voice and saw Teddy running down the stairs, Draco let go. The kid was still wearing his red pyjamas and his hair was squeaky pink. He ran to the men and hugged their legs.

“Teddy. You should be in bed.” said Draco, “You're sick.”

Teddy shook his head and smiled, “I feel so much better now. Thanks to the soup and the sleep and Paddyfoot and Grannies medicine.”

“Grannies medicine?” asked Draco suspicious and asked, “Where is Granny?”

“In the kitchen, brewing tea.” Teddy explained.

Draco hunkered down and said, “Teddy, you and Harry go to the winter garden. I'll follow you after I talked to Granny, okay.”

“Okay.”

Draco stood up, looking at Harry, “You know the way, Potter?”

“Yeah.” answered Harry and grabbed Teddy's hand.

He followed Draco with the eyes, before he walked with Teddy to the winter garden. While they were going, he was wondering about the fact, that when Draco was referring to him, he used his first name, Harry, but when talking to him directly, he always used his last name Potter, like back in school.

In the winter garden they sat down and waited. Teddy told Harry about a dream he had earlier. He talked about a griffon, a cat and a parrot and something about a flying car. Then Narcissa and Draco came to them. A tea service flew to the coffee table out of black metal and glass. It was a different one, than the one Draco always used. The porcelain was white with red flowers, green twines and some gold on the cups and teapot.

The tea set landed on the table and the pot filled four cups. Four plates flew to the table with still warm scones on it.

“Bon appetite.” said Narcissa as she sat down, “Nothing is better to fresh brewed tea than fresh baked scones. Just help yourself boys.”

Teddy and Harry grabbed one of the scones, just to realise how hot they still were and dropped them back on the plates.

The Malfoys laughed at that sight. Harry and Teddy looked like father and son, or brothers, because Teddy's hair was black and his eyes silver with a green shimmer.

“Oh Teddy, I haven't told you that yet, but I met your Grandma Andromeda.” Narcissa told, “She would be so happy to see you soon.”

The kid put his teacup down and said, “I don't want to. I saw Andromeda only one time. Last Christmas for some hours. I rather want to stay here or with Harry.”

“Teddy.” said Draco with a serious tone, “Andromeda lost her family, just like you. It would be kind of you to visit her.”

“I didn't lose my family.” Teddy denied more upset than Harry ever saw him before, “I have you all. You are my family. I don't know my parents and I don't miss them.”

“Teddy.” said Draco warningly.

“She has the same family like I do.” the child continued, “Cissa is her sister and you are her nephew. So why can't she come-”

“Edward.” said Draco loud and annoyed.

Teddy flinched on his chair and Narcissa put a hand on Draco's shoulder to calm him down.

“Draco.” she whispered his name and looked at Teddy, “I understand why you're saying that, Teddy Honey, but you have to understand, that Andromeda knew and loved your Mum, because she was her daughter. You're the last thing, that remembers her at your mother.”

“Sorry.” Teddy muttered, “I didn't know that. But I still don't want to go to her place.”

“You don't have to.” she insured, “She can come here every weekend, if you like.”

Disappointed he looked up to Harry, “But we meet Harry every weekend.”

Harry gently ran with the fingers through Teddy's hair and answered, “Come on, sweetie, we can see us all the time. But your Grandma has to come a long way.”

“She's a witch. She can apparate here whenever she wants.” he said, “It's not like she has to walk all the way.”

“Teddy stop being so recalcitrant.” warned Draco, “I have a deal for you. Saturday Andromeda and Saturday evening and Sunday at Harry's with sleepover, deal?”

“Deal!” said Teddy joyfully, jumped from his chair and hugged Draco.

The fight from a moment ago was forgotten.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Next Saturday came faster than Teddy wanted it to come. He wanted Draco by his side when Andromeda arrived but he had work to do and enclosed himself in his room so he wouldn't get interrupted. He wanted to finish all his work before they met with Harry in the evening.

Narcissa straightened Teddy's clothes and checked his small red bow tie a last time. She also checked his hairdo which was combed back and platinum blond today. His eyes where silver-grey, like Draco's and he basically looked like a Malfoy. Teddy wanted to pout but he made a deal with Draco so he had to play `happy little boy´, just for a few house. And who knew. Maybe he would enjoy the time with his Grandma.

“You look gorgeous, my dear.” said Narcissa.

“Thank you.” he muttered, “But do I have to keep this colours?”

“Yes. You look fabulous. Just like Draco when he was a child.” she answered and tipped his nose.

Teddy lowered his gaze and let his eyes turn green. He hated it when someone told him how he should look. In that moment it knocked on the door. With a swing of her wand she opened the door and a tall woman with light brown hair stepped in. She was slender, like Narcissa and had the same shape of the face. Her eyes had a blue-grey colour and she was wearing a long brown skirt and a white blouse.

“Andromeda, so good to see you, sister.” said Narcissa and hugged the guest.

It wasn't a close or friendly hug, more like a forced, polite gesture.

“Narcissa.” greeted Andromeda, “Nice to see you again. It that Teddy?”

She let go of her sister and hunkered down in front of Teddy. With a kind smile she looked in his piercing green eyes.

“Hey, little one, do you remember me?” she asked with a smile.

“Sure I do.” he answered and let his concentration go, so his hair and eyes changed colours to copy Andromeda.

Her eyes widened and filled with tears. She laughed as she gently touched his cheek.

“Grandma Andromeda?” he asked, “Why are you crying? Grandma?”

“You're just like her.” she said, “Like my little Dora.”

Her hand sank down, she fell on her knees and she cried tears of happiness. Teddy didn't know why his grandmother was crying, so he just stepped closer and hugged her.

“I'm sorry.” he muttered and was ashamed of the things he said last weekend.

Andromeda hugged him back and they sat on the floor for several moments. Narcissa watched them and sighed. She could understand her older sister. She not only lost her husband but also her beloved daughter. Narcissa couldn't image how it would be to be all alone, knowing Draco would never come back.

“Andromeda, Teddy, shall we go to the winter garden, having breakfast?” she asked.

Teddy let go and looked up to her, “Yes, let's go. Come on, Grandma. Cissa and I prepared English breakfast. Harry taught them how to make it. It is super delicious.”

Andromeda stood up, looked at her sister and laughed, “You let him call you `Cissa´? I remember that Bellatrix and I called you that in our childhood.”

“Yes, I remember.” she said with a smile, “He started it when he was very young, because he couldn't pronounce my full name.”

Andromeda brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear and grinned, “Who is Harry? Do you have a new boyfriend? I don't think Lucius-”

“No, no. It's not like that. It's Harry-”

“Harry Potter!” shouted Teddy and his hair turned black and his eyes green, “He is the best godfather ever and we meet him this evening for a sleepover.”

“The great Harry Potter.” said Andromeda surprised, “I knew he was Teddy's godfather but I didn't know he's walking in and out in your house.”

“Draco has something with him lately.” told Narcissa her sister, “Believe it or not, they are too cute together.”

“I'm not believing it.” said Andromeda, “Dora and Remus told me they hate each other.”

Teddy twitched at her skirt and said, “No. Draco never hated Harry. He told me everything from their school time.”

Andromeda smiled and looked to Narcissa, “He is so cute.”

“I know.” Narcissa answered, “Draco is doing a great job. He is a better father than he gets credit for.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Draco sighed loud and laid his head down on the table. He was working like a Trojan so he would have a stressless weekend. On the coffee table was the empty plate from the breakfast and he realized he was hungry. It was already three pm and because of all that work he had missed lunch.

“I'm so looking forward for tomorrow.” he mumbled, “No work, nothing to do. I wanna hug someone.” he pushed himself up again, “I'm hungry. Tea should be ready and I think mother organized cake.”

He stood up and took a last look at his paperwork. For a second he was proud on himself. Everything from the last week was done and he still had time. After tea and cake he could do some work up front for next week. _Next week..._ , he thought. _Next week comes this inspector from the ministry for Teddy, so I get my promised promotion._ He smiled and rubbed his hands.

“After the promotion I must never again read the reports of all the Aurors.” he said happily, “I get one team to observe. Only one team with six Aurors. And I take every team except Harry's.”

Babbling about his future dream team of Aurors he walked downstairs to the winter garden. Before he even entered the room he heard his mother and aunt chatting and laughing.

“You two seem to get along pretty well.” he said to the women.

Narcissa looked up and said smiling, “Oh Draco, my dear. Have you finished your work, Honey? Come, sit down with us. Do you want tea and cake?”

Draco stepped closer, “Yes, please. I'm starving.”

Teddy jumped from his chair, grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him back to his place. Draco sat down on the kids chair and Teddy climbed on his lap. Draco petted the boys head with the soft, black angel-like hair.

Narcissa swung her wand and a piece of cake flew to him. Draco thanked her and started eating immediately, ignoring Teddy in front of him.

“Draco, you're doing a great job with Teddy.” praised Andromeda.

He swallowed the cake, “Thank you, Andromeda. I'm doing my best.”

“And what's about Harry Potter?” she asked.

He blushed, “Er... well. What should be about him?”

“Cissa said you two are dating for some weeks now.” said the brunette smiling.

Draco blushed harder, “Mother! Why are you telling this ridiculous stories?” he turned to his aunt, “This is not true. We are not dating. We meet because of him.” he pointed at Teddy, “Potter and I are just friends.”

“I caught you kissing.” said Narcissa, “You can't tell me you're not making out.”

“Mother, you're embarrassing.” said Draco and took another bite of his cake, “Fact is, we're not dating. Yet. We are still considering if we should start a more profound relationship.”

Andromeda giggled, “He's talking like a real gentleman.”

Draco put his plate back on the table and hived Teddy from his lap.

“It was a pleasure to meet you again, Aunt Andromeda, but I still have some work to do.” said Draco, “I'll return to my room.”

He pulled out his wand and conjured the plate with the cake and the cup of tea to follow him.

Before he left he said, “Teddy, we go in two hours. So get ready.”

“Yes, Draco.” the child answered.

Draco returned to his room, sat down in one of his armchairs and ate up his cake. _Mother always talks too much._ , he thought. _I wonder what Potter's preparing for dinner._ He leaned back in his chair imagining Harry in his kitchen with a pretty pink apron. Draco thought what else he wanted to see Potter in. In his pyjamas? Boring, but also attractive. Maybe without clothes? Yeah better. In his bedroom, in his bed. _Yes, that's nice._ , he thought. _Hopefully I can convince him to do exactly that._ He sipped on his tea and smiled.

“I should go back to work.” he mumbled, “Or... I'll pack my stuff and relax.” he frowned, “I have two bloody hours left and can relax later. I have to do my work!”

He stood up and stepped to his desk. He sat down and started to read the reports for the next week.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The main door opened and no one was there to greet Draco and Teddy. Loud fizzle sounded out the kitchen and they saw that the table was already set.

“Potter?” asked Draco loud and walked in.

He hung up his and Teddy's coat and stepped in the open kitchen with the dinner table. Harry stood at the stove, wearing a white apron over his jeans and T-Shirt.

“Potter?” asked Draco again, Teddy standing confused by his side, “What are you doing?”

“I'm cooking dinner.” answered Harry and slewed the pan on the stove.

“I can see that.” growled Draco, “But _what_ are you cooking.”

He looked around in the kitchen. On the kitchen island flew knifes around, cutting vegetables and putting them in a big bowl. Also the oven was on, working on 100°C.

“I'm frying steaks.” Harry explained, “As side dish I have a mixed salad.”

He reached for a small pot and stirred around in it with a spoon. He put the spoon away and turned the steak in the pan.

“Steaks?” asked Teddy, “How do they taste? Draco, have we eaten steaks before?”

“You didn't.” answered Draco, “Why are you making such a big deal about dinner today?”

Harry turned away from the stove, opened the oven, pulled out a plate with two steaks on it and put the last one from the pan on it. He put the plate back, shut the oven and turned it off. Out of his back pocket he pulled his wand, conjured the pan so it cleaned itself in the sink and turned off the stove as well. He checked the salad and disenchanted the knifes.

“Okay. Everything's ready.” He swingled around with his wand and the salad bowl, the plate from the oven and the small pot from the stove flew to the table, “Dinner is served.”

Draco sat down and repeated his question, “Why the big deal?”

“Your mum called me via the mirror and told me that you haven't eaten much during the day. So I decided to make a fantastic dinner.” answered Harry.

“She called you?” Draco asked slightly pissed, “When?”

“About an hour ago.” Harry explained, “I went shopping after that and started cooking about 20 minutes ago.”

He gave everyone to eat and sat down afterwards. He expected Draco to say something sassy or mean but instead he was quiet at first.

“Thank you.” was the only thing he said and started eating.

Harry smiled and blushed.

“What?” asked Draco as he looked up.

Harry shook his head, “Nothing. I hope you like it.”

During dinner, Teddy told about his day with Narcissa and Andromeda, “At first it was horrible, but after some time I really liked her.”

He talked nineteen to the dozen and it was a miracle that he was able to eat his meal.

After everyone ate up and Harry presented a dessert, they moved to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Harry sat down on his usual place on the right side of the sofa, close to the arm rest. Teddy jumped next to him and snuggled with his godfather. For the first time in all the weeks they were meeting, Draco sat down on the couch too. On the left side, leaned on the arm. They watched some TV, the soap opera that Harry was watching with Hermione.

Draco was strangely interested in the story so far and the plot of the series. He understood it fast and observed interested what was happening.

At eight o'clock Teddy had to go to bed. Unsurprisingly the boy wasn't amused of that.

“But tomorrow is Sunday.” was his best and only argument.

But Draco was strict with him, “Your bedtime is at eight. When you're five you're allowed to stay awake on Saturdays. But for now, you have to go to bed.”

Teddy sulked a bit until Draco picked him up and took him upstairs. Fifteen minutes later the blond man came back and dropped himself with a loud sigh on the couch.

“Some days he just don't want to go, but if you let him stay up one time he wants to do it every day.” he explained and leaned on the arm rest.

Harry sat up a bit, reached for Draco's shoulder and pulled him towards him. He embraced him and leaned back.

“Potter?” asked Draco nervous, “What are you doing? No, why are you doing it?”

“Why not?” replied Harry and breathed in Draco's neck, “I want you to feel comfortable. Relax, okay?”

Draco blushed hard as Harry stretched on the couch and placed him in front of him. It took Draco a few seconds before he could actually relax. But his problem was that it just wasn't comfortable for him right know. So he sat up and looked at Harry.

“Sit up.” he ordered.

“Why?”

“You want me to feel comfortable then let me decide what is comfortable.” he explained in a harsh tone.

So Harry sat up waiting for other instructions. Draco sat down next to him, linked his arm with Harry's and leaned against his shoulder.

“That's good.” he said and bent his legs.

Harry was a little confused but he smiled and let Draco be. They watched the film _Jurassic Park_ together. It took Draco some minutes and explanations to understand what dinosaurs were and when they lived.

“And this dinosaurs are puppets with electronic and whatsoever.” asked Draco, “No magic?”

“Right. This is revolutionary film-magic.” answered Harry, “It's from '93. I wish I could have seen it in cinema. Same with the sequel from '97. But I saw the third part last year. It was awesome. Even better than the second one.”

“There are three of these films?” asked Draco again and looked up to Harry, “Can we watch the other two as well?”

Harry laughed, “Sorry, man, but I haven't bought the tape of the third film yet.”

“Ow man.” muttered Draco, “You should buy it till next week.”

“Okay, I try to get it.” promised Harry, “But an other question. Where do you wanna sleep tonight? With Teddy in the guest room again or...?”

“Or?”

“I have a big bed too, you know.”

Draco smiled, “Big enough for someone like me?”

“Sure.” Harry answered.

 _Lets see where this is going._ , both of them thought smiling.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Teddy woke up in the middle of the night, because he needed to use the bathroom. He rolled out of the double bed and plumped to the ground. Tiredly, he crawled to the door, stood up and walked through the floor to the bathroom. He switched on the light and sat down on the toilette. He almost fell asleep again while peeing. After flushing down he walked back, but stopped at the door to Harry's room. He sniffed around. Something was wrong. A heavy, bitter smell was in the air. He new that smell, it belonged to a silencing spell.

“Why is a silencing charm around Harry's room?” babbled the kid and sniffed a bit around near the door.

He reached for the door handle but stopped half way. Draco once told him that every charm and every spell had a special meaning and cause why it was used. He pulled his hand back. Draco also told him, that when a silencing charm was used, people often want to be alone. So Teddy decided not to open the door and returned to his bed.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

As Draco woke up it was still very early in the morning. He knew that because right in front of him on the night stand was an electric alarm clock, showing 7.46 am. He felt Harry's warm breath in his neck, his arms around his body and his hands on his belly and chest.

The last night had been amazing. They’d watched the first _Jurassic Park_ film in TV and after that the second one. To the film they ate popcorn and drank a fine red wine. And after that they landed here, in bed, having sex for – what felt like wonderful – hours.

He exhaled smiling and closed his eyes again. His mind was silent and it felt so good. Most times he was thinking about everything, about Teddy, the job in the ministry, the inspector that would come next week. But now it was silent. No painful, depressing or gloomy thoughts were able to enter his mind.

Draco felt Harry moving, breathing louder and moaning.

“Draco.” he muttered silently and pulled him even closer.

“Morning.” Draco said and looked behind him, “You've slept well?”

“Best night in months.” came the answer, “Hope we can repeat that sometime.”

Draco rolled around and leaned over Harry. His hair fell down, framing his finely chiselled face, with the fair pale skin.

“You look like an angel.” whispered Harry and touched Draco's cheek, neck and chest.

“When I'm an angel, what are you?” Draco asked, looking at the other man’s slightly darker skin.

“The devil?” replied Harry.

Draco laughed and dropped back on the bed, “Moron. Neither am I an angel nor are you the devil. Rather it's the other way around.”

He touched his left arm and tried to cover the Dark Mark on his forearm. Harry leaned over, grabbed the wrist with the Mark, pulled it to him and kissed the Mark.

“Don't say something like that.” muttered Harry, “You said the Mark lost it's power after Voldemort died. It's just a tattoo now.”

Draco sight, “You're … right. But what should I do about it? I hate it.”

“We can go to a tattoo studio and make a cover-up.” said Harry, pressing small kisses upwards Draco's arm.

“Should we get up?” asked the blond one instead, changing the topic, “Making breakfast and looking for Teddy?”

“Is he usually getting up before eight?” asked Harry, not stopping to kiss Draco.

“He's a four-year-old.” said Draco, “Sometimes he's getting up at six and wanders through the hall and around in the gardens. On other days he sleeps till ten.”

“Hopefully today's ten.” muttered Harry as his kisses reached Draco's neck.

Finally Draco reciprocated the kisses. The kisses were deep and Harry pulled himself on top of Draco. But it didn't last long for suddenly the door ball rang. They parted and sighed loud.

“Who's ringing on my door at fucking eight o'clock in the morning?” asked Harry pissed. “On a Sunday?”

He grabbed his glasses, stood up, opened his wardrobe and put on a bathrobe. As he opened the door he saw Teddy, running up the stairs towards him.

“Good, you're awake.” said the child, “There's a man at the door. He says he's from the ministry.”

“Thank you, Teddy.” replied Harry and picked the boy up, “Have you let him in?”

“No.”

“Good boy. Never trust a stranger.” he taught him.

Downstairs, Harry put Teddy down, walked through the small floor and opened the main door.

“Inspector Triston?” Harry greeted he visitor confused, “What are you doing here?”

“Good morning, Mr Potter.” said the tall man in the black trench-coat, “Mrs Malfoy gave me this address. The quarterly control of Edward Lupins educational background is this week and I decided to make a surprise visit. Where is Mr Malfoy, Edward’s guardian?”

“Erm...”

He heard Draco walking down the stairs, asking, “Who is it, Harry?”

“Erm...” Harry turned around and said nervous, “It's... it's Inspector Triston from the ministry.”

“What?!” he screamed squeaky and came to the door, wearing a bathrobe like Harry, “Inspector, what are you doing here today? It’s Sunday.”

The inspector eyed Draco, what he was wearing and his messy hair and that he was standing next to Harry Potter, his former arch-nemesis.

“It's time for the check.” explained the Inspector.

“Please give me a second.” said Draco and ran back upstairs.

“Erm... Do you want to come in?” asked Harry, “You can have a coffee and breakfast. We just got up.”

“I see. Thank you, Mr Potter, but a cup of tea is enough.” said the Inspector.

He let the man in, walked in the kitchen and prepared coffee for himself and tea for the rest.

“No magic?” asked the ministry-worker.

“I grew up without magic and I'm using my magic at home only when it's necessary.“ answered Harry.

As Draco came back down he was fully dressed, with a black shirt, green tie and blue jeans. His hair was combed and tied up to a ponytail.

“All right, again. Good morning, Inspector. I thought you would come sometime next week. How did you get this address?”

Before the man could say something Harry simply said, “Your Mum.”

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, “I'll kill her.”

Harry put two cups of tea on the kitchen island, for the two men. He said, he would go change. Teddy wanted to follow Harry, his hair light blue and eyes brightly violet. But Harry turned around picked him up and handed him over to Draco.

“It's about you, so you stay here.” he said and left.

“But... No!” Teddy whinged.

Draco put Teddy down on the stool next to him and turned back to the Inspector, “So, what do you want to check this time? He isn't in pre-school yet.”

“I know.” answered Inspector Triston, “I just will ask him some question in private and some small test. Just as the last time.”

“Okay.” agreed Draco, “But one last question: Why are you here on Sunday morning?”

“Surprise visit.” answered the Inspector, “I originally wanted to visit you yesterday evening, but you weren't home so you Mother gave me this address. Since when does Edward has contact to his godfather Mr Potter?”

Draco thought about when they met the first time and babbled, “Today is the 19th of May. We first met on the Saturday after Teddy's birthday, so it was the 6th of April.”

“These are seven weeks. Why haven't you reported it?” asked the Inspector.

“My private-life is not of interest for the ministry.” said Draco, “I don't have to report anything.”

“Where can I talk alone with Edward?” asked Triston.

Harry came down the stairs and answered, “My workroom is free. It's the door over there.”

“Thank you, Mr Potter. Please come with me, Edward.” he reached for Teddy's hand, but the boy drew back and clutched at Draco's arm.

Draco stroke over Teddy's blue hair, “Come on, little one. You've talked to Inspector Triston before.”

“Mmmm... but I don't want to.” the kid muttered.

“Mr Malfoy, Edward is four years old now. When you can't handle him, I have to take him away and give him to a foster-family or his Grandmother Andromeda Tonks.” said the Inspector with a sharp tone.

“NOO!” shouted Teddy, before Draco could even consider an answer, “I don't want to leave Draco, he's my Daddy. I talk with you, but I want to stay.”

The Inspector was surprised of this answer. Teddy jumped from the stool and stalked to the workroom of his godfather.

“He loves his family.” said Harry with a smirk.

Triston turned around and followed Teddy. As the door closed Draco sighed loud and sat down on a stool at the kitchen island. Harry leaned on the island sipping on his coffee.

“He'll make it.” he said, trying to calm his friend down.

“I know. I can't lose him.” muttered Draco.

Harry stepped to him and hugged him tight. Draco sight and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. _Thank you. I love you, Harry._ , he thought and smiled a bit. He wanted to say it out loud, but he hadn't yet the courage to do so.

“Do you wanna help me making breakfast?” asked Harry.

“Sure, why not.” answered Draco and let go, “What shall we do?”

“I can show you how to make an omelette.”

Some minutes passed. Harry and Draco prepared the eggs, put the pan on the stove and cooked them. Draco wasn't doing bad at cooking, rather the opposite. As the door of the workroom opened again, the table was set and three omelettes waited in the oven. Teddy walked out of the room, smiling and humming. Inspector Triston looked serious as he stopped next to the table.

“For now Edward can stay with you, Mr Malfoy.” he said, “But my opinion is that he will stay with you for longer. Especially because of the good influence of Mr Potter.”

“Are you saying I'm no good influence for the kid?” asked Draco provoking.

“I'm not saying that.” clarified the Inspector, “I'll write my report and we see again in August or September. Have a nice day. Bye.”

“I'll-” Harry wanted to say something, but Triston interrupted him, “Thanks Mr Potter but I know the way out.”

He left without an other word. Confused, Harry looked at Draco and than at Teddy. As the two men asked Teddy what Triston had asked he just answered, “He didn't ask a lot. He just wanted me to tell him about everything I've done and learned the last months. And I showed him that I can write my Name now.”

“Very good, Sweetie.” said Harry and put the omelettes on the table.

Some minutes later, when they were already eating, Teddy asked, “Why was a silencing charm around your bedroom last night?”

Harry chocked on his eggs and Draco almost spite out his tea. While Harry coughed like he was dying, Draco swallowed his tea and dabbed his mouth.

“Why do you think there was a silencing spell working?” he asked nervous.

“I smelled it.” answered Teddy, “You slept in Harry's room last night, right? So why was there this spell? Sometimes it's around your room at home too. Why is that?”

“It's... er... well...” Draco stammered.

“He snores.” said Harry real quick after he avoided dying because of omelette, “And so you'd not waking up I used a silencing charm. Mystery solv-ouch.”

Draco had kicked him against the shin and looked at him with a deadly gaze.

“What?!” whispered Harry.

“Why does it have to be me that snores?” Draco hissed.

Teddy was looking at the men hissing at each other over the table.

“For me that's logical.” he said, “Mystery solved, right?”

“Rrrrrrrright.” said Draco hesitating, “Now eat your breakfast.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

After breakfast, Harry and Draco changed back in their pyjamas. Well, actually they wore them for the first time since yesterday morning.

Cuddled together, the three sat on the couch watching the Disney-classic _“_ _The Lion King”_. Teddy enjoyed the colourful film with the talking and singing animals. He roared together with the lions in the film and said he wanted to go to Gryffindore later.

Draco rolled his eyes and asked Harry if there was an animated film with snakes as the main-character. The only films that came to his mind were the _Jungle Book_ and _Robin Hood_ , but in none of these was the snake the main-protagonist.

All this time Draco sat between Harry's legs, resting against his chest. His hair wasn't tied up and Harry ran his fingers through it almost all the time.

“My angel.” he muttered in Draco's ear and the blond man just smiled.

Around noon, Teddy became tired and finally fell asleep on the armchair, curled up like a cat. The TV was switched off, but the radio was on, playing quiet background music and Draco was reading out loud from the book _Jane Eyre_. He was a wonderful narrator, thought Harry and he enjoyed listening to him.

Draco didn't stop reading when he grabbed his wand from the coffee table and swung it to get a glass of water. His throat was dry from the reading.

“Should I make us some tea? Or lunch?” asked Harry.

“I'm not hungry yet.” said Draco, “But tea sounds nice.”

“Then you have to let me stand up.” he said giggling.

Draco grumbled and slid off from Harry so he could stand up. Harry ambled in the kitchen and started to make tea. Over the last two weeks he improved his tea-making and prepared two cups of tea. With the cups, he returned to the living room, put them on the coffee table and sat back on his place. Draco slid back against Harry's chest and continued reading. With another wink of the wand he let the cup flew to him and took a nip.

He stopped reading and looked at the cup, “Wow. It tastes fantastic.”

“Thank you, angel.” said Harry, “I did my best.” he embraced Draco and closed his eyes, “I love this lazy Sundays.”

“So do I.” replied Draco.

“And I love you.” said Harry, pressing a kiss on Draco's neck.

A shiver run down Draco's neck as he heard these words and the only thing he was able to say was, “Are you kidding?”

“I'm not.” Harry said, “Why should I?”

“How can you say that so easy?” asked Draco in a low voice.

He knew he could never say it. Not now. Not ever.

“I'm used to say `I love you´ and I know exactly how it feels like.” replied Harry smirking and whispered in his ear, “Do you, Draco?”

Draco shivered again, “Stop naggin' me.”

Harry smiled and kissed his neck again, “Go on reading, okay?”

Hesitating he opened the book again and started reading.

 

About twenty minutes later Teddy woke up and looked sleepily over the armrest of the chair he was resting on.

“Can we go out for a walk?” he asked and yawed.

Draco closed his book and looked up, “Hello there. You've slept well?”

Teddy nodded, “I want to go to the playground, can we?”

“Then we have to get up and get dressed.” said Harry, his hands still on Draco's belly.

“But I'm bored.” grumbled the kid, “Please. You can snuggle around in the park too and I can play with other children.”

“We're not snuggling.” stated Draco.

Not even Teddy was falling for that. He had eyes and was looking with them. Harry increased the pressure he was embracing Draco with and pulled him up a bit to his chest. The blond man blushed and tried to escape Harry.

“Stop that.” he said, “Let me go. I don't know what you'll do, but I go out for a walk with Teddy. Now let me go.”

Harry giggled and opened his arms. Draco jumped up and stalked upstairs. On his way up, he was muttering swears and tried to change his face-colour from red back to normal. In Harry's room was his bag with his clothes. He stripped off the pyjama and looked for suitable clothes for a walk. As he had put on his boxers he heard the door open.

“Teddy, wait downstairs, okay.” Draco said without looking up from his bag.

He heard a board creaking and as he turned around, he saw Harry right in front of him. Scared he fell down on the bed.

“The heck, Potter?!” he shouted.

Harry giggled and stepped to his closet, “It's so easy to scare you.”

Draco growled, stood up and pulled out some clothes. He put on jeans and a white shirt, while Harry put on jeans and a black T-Shirt. He was digging in his closet and suddenly found something.

“Hey, look what I got here.” he said and turned around.

In his hands he held a red and gold striped tie. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion. Harry stepped closer and put the tie around Draco's neck. He made a tie knot and twitched it to a good fit.

“Sweet.” said Harry.

Draco's expression undeniably said: `You gotta be fucking kidding me.´

“No.” he said and wanted to open the tie again.

But Harry grabbed his wrists and put them down, “You look gorgeous. Very handsome.”

“I am _not_ a Gryffindore.” Draco disclaimed.

“No one knows what that tie means, Angel.” said Harry.

Draco turned his gaze away and muttered, “Don't call me that.”

“About an hour ago, you liked it.”

“But you screwed it up!” shouted Draco and left the room.

Harry was left alone, slightly confused, “I screwed it up?”

He heard Draco running down the stairs and followed him a moment later. Downstairs, he found Draco and Teddy in the hall. He was helping Teddy putting on his coat and the shoes.

“Do I have to wear a coat? It's so warm outside.” babbled Teddy.

“I don't want you to catch a cold.” said Draco.

As he stood up, his gaze met Harry's. Harry stepped closer wanting to grab Draco's hand but he refused to. Teddy looked up to the men. He knew something was wrong between them.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Draco and Teddy left after tea and cake and Harry started to clean up a bit. He cleaned the kitchen and changed his bed linens.

With a sandwich, he dropped himself on the couch and switched on the TV for his soap opera. The theme song humming, he took a bite of his dinner and enjoyed his time alone. This would be one of his last relaxed weekends for some time. Tomorrow in two weeks he had to go on a very important mission. He would have to travel to Peru in South America.

While he was watching the soap opera and trying to avoid the thoughts of the mission, his thoughts drifted away to earlier this day. On their way to the park, Draco didn't want to hold hands. In the park he agreed to sit on the same bench as Harry and after some minutes and tries they were able to hold hands again. But Draco didn't want to talk about anything after all.

Harry put his empty plate on the coffee table in front of the couch and leaned back.

“What is his problem?” he muttered, “He told me he fell in love with me, but he can't say: `I love you´? Weird guy.”

As the soap opera ended it rang on the door. Confused Harry looked up. It was 8.20 pm and the episode of today wasn't that dramatic that Hermione had to come over.

He stood up and walked to the door. As he opened it, he saw someone, he wasn't expecting.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Draco rushed down the stairs into the Salon and picked up his coat and his wand.

“Where are you going?” asked Narcissa, “It's quarter past eight.”

“I forgot something.” said Draco, “I'll be back tomorrow evening.”

“Draco, you can't go now and stay away all night and day.” said his mother, “What about Teddy? He will ask where you are tomorrow morning.”

“Then tell him I left early.” replied Draco and walked towards the door, “I really have to go now.”

Narcissa stood up and said, “Draco, you can't stay out all night! What if the ministry finds out?”  
“The check was this morning, thanks to you, Mother and you are here, so Teddy isn't alone. Good bye. See you tomorrow.” said Draco and tried to leave again.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” shouted his mother, “I want to know now, where you are going.”

Draco froze and looked at Narcissa. The last time she had called him by his full name, was shortly after war, when he wanted to run away and starting a new life somewhere else.

“Don't worry, mother.” he tried to calm her down, “Nothing will happen to me. I promise. But I have to go know. It's very important for me and I'm in the ministry every Monday. So please don't worry.”

“Than just tell me where you going.”

“I can't. See you tomorrow.” finally he was able to leave.

In the hall he apparated away and reappeared in Harry's front garden. Through the window he saw Harry sitting on the couch. He took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say. The second he wanted to make a plan, his mind went blank.

“Fuck.” he muttered and sighed, “Okay, Draco, no draw back. We did this yesterday.” he sighed again, “We had sex yesterday, so calm the fuck down and knock on this door.” He made a step forward and stopped again, “I can't. I'm a wimp. I'm not even by his side and I start to freak out.” he took a deep breath, loosened his hairband and ran with the fingers through his hair, “No drew back.” he repeated, stepped closer and pressed the door bell.

He felt how his heart beat speeded up and the door opened. Extremely confused Harry look at his visitor.

“What...?” he asked.

Draco turned fire red and brought up all his courage at once, “I hate you. And I love you. But I hate that I love you. But I always loved you more than I hated you. And now I'm leaving.”

He wanted to turn around but Harry grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close and kissed him. Then he pulled him inside and closed the door.

“You came here just to tell me that.” said Harry, “I'm not letting you leave again.”

“I can feel your wand, Potter.” said Draco smirking.

“You wanna feel it somewhere else?” asked Harry with a low voice.

The blond man smiled and kissed him again. They walked up to the bedroom. The moment Harry opened the door Draco noticed the bed linen that were different from the one in the morning.

“You changed the sheets after only one night?” he asked.

“I had them on for the last four months.” answered Harry, “But you shouldn't care about that right now.”

They kissed again, stripped down their clothes and Harry pushed Draco down on the bed.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Panting the men lied next to each other. Draco enjoyed that he was able to be as loud as he wanted. Yesterday he could have been loud as well because of the silencing spell. But he didn't trust the magic completely so the tried to be as quiet as possible. Today Teddy wasn't here so there was no need to hold back.

Harry leaned over to his night stand and picked up his glasses.

“This was even more amazing than last night.” he said and rolled over, looking at Draco.

He turned his head around to Harry's, “You think so?”

“You came three times.”

“Point for you.” agreed Draco, turned from his back on his belly and kissed Harry after removing the glasses again.

“You know I can't see without them.” said Harry after the kiss ended.

Draco chuckled, “But you look way better without them. Why don't you fix your eyes with magic?”

“Hermione said it probably wouldn't work and I don't dislike my glasses. I wore them for almost 17 years. I'm used to them.” explained Harry and looked right into Draco's silver-grey eyes.

He was close enough not to be blurred despite his strong shortsightedness.

“You're such a beautiful angel.” muttered Harry and stroked back a wisp of hair.

Draco closed his eyes and cuddled down next to Harry, “I never dreamed of being with you like this one day.”

Harry petted Draco's hair and pulled up the blanket, “Neither did I. I know how love feels like. The Weasleys taught me everything about it, everyone in his own way. But the love I feel for you is somehow way stronger and more intense than I've ever had for Ginny. Can you understand that?”

He looked down to Draco, who was sleeping.

Harry smiled and put his head back on the pillow, “Probably you don't. But I love you, no matter what.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The next morning Draco woke up because of the loud ringing alarm clock. It was switched off before he was able to open his eyes. Harry moved again, this time to put on his glasses. Draco growled and rolled on his back. He had used Harry's chest as a pillow.

“Draco, we have to get up.” muttered Harry and yawed.

“I don't want to.” grumbled Draco.

“Than stay. But I have to get up for work.” said the black haired man and sat up.

Draco sat up as well and looked rather annoyed, “I _so_ don't want to get up and go to work.”

Harry chuckled and walked to his closet. He opened it, looking for some clothes.

“Say, are you every Monday in the ministry?” he asked.

“Almost.” answered Draco and stood up, looking for his clothes, which were strewn all over the room, “Most of the time I'm there for just a few hours, but I probably have to stay longer today.”

“Why?”

“I maybe get a promotion.” Draco said proud.

Harry listened up, “Wow, congrats.”

While Draco closed his belt he asked, “How do you get to the ministry? Floo Powder?”

“No. I drive to town by car and take a phone-booth to the ministry.” he explained, “What about you?”

“Floo Powder in general.” answered Draco, “It's the fastest way to travel. Please say you own some.”

“I never use it, so why should I own it?” said Harry, “I can take you with me. Ever been in a car before?”

“I don't think so.” muttered Draco, “But if I have to, I come with you.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Harry was in his office together with his Teammates Ron, Harley, Megan, Terry and Alexander, called Alex. They were discussing the Peru-mission as someone knocked on the door and entered the room. It was their boss, Gawain Robards. His grey hair was short and he was wearing a dark blue suit.

“Team Potter.” he said loud and cheerful, “So good to see you all working.”

“Mister Robards, we're busy.” said Harry, “But how can we help you?”

Robards lifted his eyebrows and asked, “Planing the trip to Peru, don't you?”

“Mister Robards?” Megan barked, “What do you want? This mission is serious.”

The leader of the Aurors smiled and said, “I know, I know. Okay, straight forward. Feel lucky, you get a new observer, like promised. Team Potter, here he is.” he pointed to the door, where no-one was standing, “One second, please.”

He opened the door again and pulled in a young man, with platinum blond hair, in a black suit.

“Your new observer, Draco Malfoy.” he said.

Ron growled, Harry was flattered and the other four were okay with it on first glance. Draco looked more pissed than amused. As he lifted his gaze to his new team, he met Harry's face and his surprised smile. Immediately, he turned his gaze away, checking out the other members.

“I hope you get along well.” said Robards, “I have to look after some other teams now.”

He left and as the door closed, the temperature in the office sunk fast, mostly to the due of Malfoy and Ron.

“Well,” said Megan to break the ice, “Guess you're a part of team Potter now, I guess.” She looked unsecure to Harry asking, “Shall we involve him on our planes?”

“We have to.” answered Harry, “I mean, he's our new observer. It's his job to know what we're doing.” he waved Draco closer and pointed on the map of South America. “Mason Engels, one of the most wanted wizards of the UK. Our American partners have seen him in Texas two weeks ago and tracked him to Peru where he went into hiding. It's our job to get Engels back to Britain.”

Draco was quiet, just scanning all the papers on the desk. _A mission to Peru?!_ , he thought. _When_ _did_ _he want to tell me about that?_

“Right now we prepare everything for the mission.” explained Alex, “Getting all the necessary jabs, the fake IDs and organizing the meeting point with our American colleges.”

“You, as our observer, will stay safe and sound here in London.” said Ron provoking.

Ignoring the gingers comment, Draco grabbed a sheet of paper with some dates and locations.

“Six weeks?” he asked, “You'll be gone for six weeks?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. But if everything goes like planned we might be back earlier.”

Their eyes met and Harry felt a little guilty, that Draco had to find out about the mission like that.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

About an hour passed by. Team Potter and Malfoy discussed everything about the mission and the preparations. After they finished, everyone left Harry's office except for Draco.

“Since when do you know about this mission?” asked Draco in a low voice but his anger was unmistakeable.

“For about two weeks.” he answered, “In the beginning it was just a trip to America, to catch Engels but he fled southwards and there is no Auror-office in Peru. I wanted to tell you next weekend.”

Draco sight and turned to the door, “I go to my office. I have some work to do.”

“Draco, wait. Please.” Harry said, ran around his desk and grabbed his wrist, “Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Draco said quickly but added, “Maybe a little. I can deal with a six week separation. It's not like I need you by my side all day. But Teddy... he's only a four-year-old. He won't understand it.”

Harry sighed and let Draco's wrist go, “I know. The mission starts in two weeks. We still have two weekends left. I will explain everything to Teddy.”

Draco said nothing and left the office without another word. He walked to his office, picked up some documents and looked around for a moment. He was here only once a week. Everything was clean and tidy but also cold and unused. _I told mother, I would be back in the evening._ He looked at his pocket watch, which showed 11.48 am. He closed the door of his office and strolled to his desk. He put the documents down and sat down in the chair.

“Next year.” he muttered, “Next year I can work here every day.”

He looked around the room, thinking about what he would change to make it more comfortable. _New lamp shades, pictures on the walls and I will chance the filling cabinets from metal to wood._ , he thought. _Maybe a small playpen for Teddy, when I have more work to do_. He smiled and opened one of the folders in front of him. Out of a drawer he took a quill and started writing.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

In the evening, Draco appeared at home, having no work with him. He entered the living room and saw Teddy playing on the carpet in front of the fireplace and his mother sitting in an armchair, reading a book.

“I'm back.” he simply said, taking off his coat and putting it over a chair.

Teddy jumped up and ran toward his uncle. He hugged him and babbled about how much he had missed him. Draco chuckled and petted Teddy's head with the blue hair.

“So,” said Narcissa without looking up from her book, “how was your day?”

“It was fine.” answered Draco, picking up Teddy and walking to the sofa next to his mothers armchair. “I got the promotion I wanted. But I didn't get the team I wanted.”

Narcissa closed her book and asked, “Which team did you want and which did you get?”

“I would love to have O'Learys Team.” he explained, “They're all in their 30s, are successful and their reports are perfect. But Robards assigned me to Team Potter.”

Teddy, who was cuddling with Draco, lifted his head in excitement and asked, “You're working with Harry now? Cool. Are you his boss?”

“No.” answered Draco smiling, “I'm not his boss and he's not mine. We're colleagues.”

Narcissa smiled and asked, “Are you disappointed with Harry's Team?”

He sighed loud and leaned back in his chair, “A little bit. Also I find out something very, very... I don't know how to say it.”

She nodded slowly and asked, “Have you had dinner yet? We ate an hour ago so Teddy can go to bed on time. You are really late, you know.”

“I know, sorry for that.” he said, “But I did a lot of work in my office today. I also thought about arranging a playpen in my office for Teddy next year.”

“Oh, that would be so awesome.” said Teddy, “I can be there everyday after per-school.”

“Not everyday.” corrected Draco, “Only sometimes, when I have a lot of work to do.”

Narcissa smiled, “I order the house-elves to make dinner for you and prepare Teddy for bed. It's almost eight o'clock.”

“Thank you, mother.” he said.

“Can you bring me to bed?” begged Teddy, “I haven't seen you all day. Please.”

Draco sighed, “Fine. Get up.”

After bringing Teddy to bed, Draco had dinner. Narcissa sat by his side all the time and listened to what her son was telling her.

“Six weeks.” he said again, “I feel kind of betrayed. Why hasn't he told me earlier?”

“I don't know, Honey.” answered Narcissa, “Maybe he was waiting for the right moment. I don't think he wanted to hurt you. Just wait for the weekend. Everything will work out.”

“Have you ever had this kind of trouble with father?” he asked all of the sudden.

“Well, not really.” she admitted, “He was troublesome from time to time. But most of the time he was honest about everything. Just... recently... in the years of Lord Voldemorts second reign... he changed a bit. This sounds perhaps cruel but I don't want to meet him immediately after he returns from Azkaban.”

“Do you think he will return?” asked Draco, poking around in his stew, “I don't know if I want to meet him ever again. He pushed me to becoming a Deatheater. He and the Dark Lord made me do horrible things, like killing Dumbledore. I never wanted all this to happen.” He put his fork down and touched his left forearm. “He won't accept the _Me_ I am today. A parent, an observer, with a kind of relationship to Harry ` _the savior of the wizarding world_ ´ Potter, the boy he hates. And when I think about the torture of the Dementors...”

“He is almost four years in Azkaban now.” she said, “The wizengamot convicted him to five years in Azkaban. He will come back. Maybe he has gone crazy, maybe his memory got erased or maybe he's just the same as before. I mean, Sirius was 12 Years in Azkaban and when he got free he wasn't much different from before. Perhaps a little more insane and dramaqueenish.”

“Yeah, he hadn't changed much.” agreed Draco, “What if father hasn't as well? He will hate me.”

“Stop talking like that.” said Narcissa to shut him up, “We still have over a year to decide what we do. Hopefully we can be a happy family again, some day.”

Draco pushed his plate away and stood up, “I go to bed. I'm kinda down now. Good night.”

“Night, Honey.” she said, “But look forward to the weekend. Think of the bright sides of your life. Promise me that, Draco.”

“Yeah. I'm sure, I'll feel better by tomorrow.” he said and left the dinning hall.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The following week felt very long for Draco. He was always thinking about the dumb Peru-mission and also about his father.

But Saturday finally came and he and Teddy stood in front of Harry's door, pressing the bell button. Harry opened and smiled at them. The child hugged his godfather and ran into the living room. Harry and Draco still stood in the hall.

“How're you doing?” asked Harry.

“Fine.” answered Draco cool, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

He heard a little clinking, like the sound of keys. As he turned around he saw Harry giving him a shiny key on a red and gold striped band.

“What...?” he muttered.

“It's a key for my house. This house.” Harry said shy, “It's like a small apology gift. You can come here whenever you want.”

Speechless, Draco grabbed the key and looked at Harry.

“Also I bought the third film of _Jurassic Park_.” he added, “Last week you said you want to see it. Are you still mad at me, about the Peru-thing?”

Draco sighed smiling and tightened his grip abound the key, “You are... crazy.” he said with a laughter, “You're doing all that just to make up for last Monday?”

“I don't want to hurt you or give you the feeling that I betray you and have secrets from you.” Harry explained, “It's only six weeks. Maybe less and I won't be alone. I'll have Ron and Harley, Alex, Megan and Terry. And also the American and Brazilian Aurors.”

“Brazil?” asked Draco.

“Yeah, they contacted us on Thursday.” explained Harry.

Draco put his new keys in his coat’s pocket and run through his hair, which wasn't in a ponytail today, “Let's stop talking about Peru for now and just concentrate on us, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry agreed and smiled relieved, “By the way, Hermione is upstairs in the bathroom. She brought cake.”

“Is Weasley here too?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, “She's here alone. Tonight is the season finale of our TV-show ` _Love till Death_ ´. We're always watching the finale and the beginning of the season together.”

Draco rose an eyebrow and asked, “What about the _other_ Weasley? Was she okay with that for the last three years?”

“Ginny? She was.” answered Harry, “Even though she hated the show.”

Draco nodded in understanding and walked into the kitchen where he immediately saw the chocolate cake with the small pink roses on top which stood on the kitchen island. As he looked in the living room, he saw Teddy on the sofa playing with the remote control of the TV.

He wanted to call out for the boy as he saw Hermione coming down the stairs. By her side was an old, ugly ginger cat. As their gazes met, she put a finger on her smiling lips and sneaked on to Teddy.

“Teddy Lupin, this is not your toy.” she said with a playful tone and took away the remote.

Teddy flinched and looked up at the woman, with the long brown hair. His scared expression changed to a big, surprised smile as he jumped up and hugged her.

“Hermione! Why you're here? No-one told me.” he said and his hair turned from light blue to brown.

She laughed, picked him up and walked to Draco and Harry in the kitchen. Crookshanks, who came downstairs with her, jumped on the armchair, yawned and fell asleep.

“Hello, Malfoy.” she greeted him, “How are you? I heard you got a promotion. Observer of team Potter now, mh?”

Teddy clapped his hands and said, “Yeah, he and Harry are working together now. That's so awesome.”

“I didn't ask for his team.” said Draco, “I wanted another but Robards didn't ask for my opinion. So I try to look at this development as a challenge not a punishment.”

Hermione giggled and Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Why are you always picking on me because of that?” asked the black haired boy.

“It's the only thing I can pick on in the moment.” answered Draco, “But let’s stop talking about the work. I'll brew tea, black, green or Earl Gray?”

“The green-tea is empty, sorry.” said Harry, “Take the Earl Gray.”

Hermione put Teddy down and smiled knowingly at her friend.

“What?” asked Harry.

“You were so nervous about Malfoy being all bitchy because of the Peru-mission. But he's totally calm and charming.” She rethought her words and added, “I would have never imagined that I call Draco Malfoy charming one day. He really changed.”

Harry nodded and said, “I would have never imagined that I would date Draco Malfoy one day. I mean, that still sounds ridiculous.”

Hermione felt a tug at her blouse and as she looked down she saw Teddy's questioning look.

“You hated Draco during your Hogwards time, didn't you?” he said, “Was he a bad person?”

Hermione thought about, which words she could say, without raging out over the old Malfoy.

“He... was not nice.” she answered, “He often said bad words and always cried out for his father, when something was wrong.”

From the stove came an unnerved call, “I can hear you, guys.”

Teddy giggled and looked at Harry, “Can I watch TV?”

“After Tea.” Harry said.

The boy nodded and stalked back into the living room. In a small box under the window sill were some of his toys he had left here over the last weeks. He didn't recognize the sleeping cat on the chair.

Harry and Hermione set the table and sliced the cake. Meanwhile, they were talking about the possible end of the third season of ` _Love till Death_ ´. Draco listened at first, saying nothing. But after some time he couldn't hold back anymore and asked about the characters in the show. Hermione was surprised but explained everything. She really enjoyed it to share her knowledge.

When the table was set, Harry called for Teddy and they sat down. Eating cake and drinking tea they sat on the table and chatted about a lot of things.

“Rose.” answered Hermione to the question what she would name her first child, “Or Hugo, if it is a boy.

Malfoy nodded understanding, “Rose Granger sounds nice.”

“I'm married, Malfoy.” she reminded him, “It would be Rose Weasley.”

“Yeah, right. Forgot that.” he mumbled, “Sorry.”

Hermione shrugged, “It's okay, for now. But please memorise it till our tin-wedding, in eight years.”

“You would invite me to your anniversary?” he asked with a smug grin.

She grinned back, “It depends on your relation- or friendship to Harry.”

“I consider it.” he answered and looked at Harry from the corner of his eye.

The black haired man just smiled and seemed very happy about the current situation.

Teddy swept over his mouth with a napkin, emptied his cup and asked, “Can I go watch TV now? Then you can talk about everything I'm not supposed to hear.”

The adults laughed and Harry allowed him to switch on the TV. Teddy happily jumped from his chair and ran to the sofa. He grabbed the remote and pressed some buttons. When nothing happened he ran back to the table and gave Harry the remote with big hazel brown puppy-dog-eyes.

“Can you switch it on?” he asked, “I don't know how it works.”

“I wouldn't either.” admitted Draco.

Hermione and Harry giggled. It was always fun to see pure-bloods confronted with muggle-objects. Harry pressed some buttons and put the remote next to him on the table. The TV was on now and Teddy ran away in excitement what he would see today in the small box. Not a minute later, Crookshanks jumped from the armchair, stalked towards Hermione and jumped on her lap. She petted the old cat gently and tickled him under the chin.

“He's so ugly.” said Draco as he saw the cat, “How old is he?”

Hermione petted her cat and looked a bit angrily at the blond man, “He's older than 30, that's for sure. He belonged a powerful witch before I bought him from an old lady in Diagon Alley. The only thing the woman knew was that his former owner died about twelve or 13 years prior.”

Harry smiled, “The cat's the oldest one in this house.”

Hermione continued petting him for some time while chatting with he two men before the cat jumped from her lap and walked through the living room to the staircase and walked up to the second floor. It was like he knew every spot in the old house.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

As 6 pm came closer, they started to get ready for the soap operas season finale.

“I thought it would start at 7.15 pm.” said Draco confused and eyed the buzzing microwave.

Harry had put in a flat, brown paper bag. As a loud pop sound came from the microwave, he jerked back, looking around in shock. No-one had seemed to see his reaction. Hermione was mixing drinks and Harry was making some sandwiches.

Hermione answered his former asked question after she dropped some fruits into a blender, “Normally it would be 7.15, but today is the season finale, so they show two episodes and it starts an hour earlier. I'm so excited.”

She turned on the blender and in the same moment it popped again inside the microwave but this time way more aggressive than at first. Draco moved away from the buzzing box, closer to Harry.

“Unfortunately, we have to wait until October for season 4.” complained Harry.

Hermione turned off the blender and said, “I don't care if I have to wait. I finally want to know, if Jacob has survived the werewolf-attack, why the hell Alexander fed of Lisa and how Mona and Baroness Katja are related.”

“Who was Baroness Katja again?” asked Draco slightly confused, still eyeing the popping microwave, “What in Merlins name is in this thing?”

“Popcorn.” said Harry, “And Baroness Katja is the sassy redheaded vampire with the German accent.”

“Popcorn?” asked Draco.

Teddy came into the kitchen and stared up to the microwave, “It's called Popcorn because it pops.”

Hermione grinned and poured the cocktails in three long stemmed glasses. The buzzing of the microwave stopped and it beeped.

“Is it ready?” asked Teddy excited, “Can I try it?”

Hermione turned away from the glasses, opened the microwave and pulled out the now almost round paper bag. She opened it and a cloud of steam came out of the bag. On the kitchen island was a big glass bowl prepared in which she filled fluffy looking, white kernels.

“Can I have some? Can I have some? Can I have some?” asked Teddy with big blue eyes.

“Not yet.” answered Hermione, “It has to cool down a bit first. But you can take it to the coffee table in front of the sofa.”

Teddy nodded proudly, took the heavy bowl and carried it to the living room. After the adults heard the silent clonk, of the bowl hitting the table, they heard an even quieter call, accomplished from a `hot´.

“He tasted it.” said Harry chuckling, “Even though you told him not to.”

He cut the sandwich on the slat in half and put it to the others on a plate. Proudly he looked at the six sandwich halves and picked up the plate. Hermione gave Draco one of the long stemmed cocktail glasses and a smaller plastic mug.

“What's the difference, besides the glasses?” asked Draco, who hadn't paid attention to her, making it.

“Vodka, Rum and fruit smoothie for us and just smoothie for Teddy.” she explained and walked with the other two glasses to the living room.

Harry and Draco followed her and sat down on the Sofa. Harry sat down on his place on the right side, Hermione in the middle and Draco on the left side. Teddy seemed to have problems on which lap he wanted to sit. In the end he decided for Draco, because Harry and Hermione had already started to talk about the show. While talking, Harry switched the channel.

“To the last weekend till October with ` _Love till death_ ´.” said the witch and clinked her glass with Harry's.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Eating Popcorn and sandwiches and drinking the cocktails they sat on the sofa. Most of the time it was quiet, only the TV making a sound. But from time to time Harry and or Hermione started to shout at the characters in TV. The first three times Draco and Teddy jerked back. After the fourth time, they got used to it.

At 8.15 pm the show was over. The two friends were shocked. Before Hermione had the time to rage out on the ending, Draco picked Teddy and brought him upstairs to bed.

When the blond man was gone, everything in Hermione broke loose, “What the hell? Baron Eduard killed Mona even though we just found out that she was Katja’s daughter?! That's so not fair!”

“I think it's way more annoying that James and Albert are still crazy about Lisa who is obviously into Alexander now.” said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and growled, “She's fucking dumb. Alexander sees her only as blood bag. Food on legs.”

Draco came back down the stairs hearing the last part of their conversation.

He sat back down and said, “You guys know vampires don't work like in this show?”

“Sure we do.” barked Hermione, “But it's a muggle-show and muggles don't know vamps.” She sighed loud and sank back on the sofa, “I hope Mona gets resurrected somehow.”

Draco thought back to the characters and said, “The barons are the strongest vampires, aren't they? So why hasn't Katja, when she is a baroness, saved Mona? She could have taken Eduard, couldn't she?”

“Eduard is somehow way stronger than Katja.” said Harry.

They discussed the show for several more minutes before Hermione complained, “The coming weeks are going to be sooo boring. You're gone, Ron's gone, even Megan's gone and no _LtD_.”

“Yeah, but it's good that the finale was today so I don't miss anything this six weeks.” said Harry with a grin.

“What does that mean, you're gone for six weeks?” they heard Teddy's shocked voice. The boy stood on the stairs and ran down, “What does that mean?”

“Ehm...” said Harry, “Shouldn't you be in bed?”

“I can't sleep.” mumbled the child, “Crookshanks is in my bed and he purrs so loud.”

Surprised Hermione looked at Teddy, who looked like a Mini-Harry with his black hair and his green eyes.

“That's interesting.” she said, “Normally he's just purring when he's with Harry or me.”

Draco stood up again and grabbed Teddy's hand, “Let's go back to bed. I'll take the cat with me back down.”

But Teddy didn't want to go back right now, “What about the six weeks?”

Draco sighed and looked helplessly at Harry.

The black haired boy bit his bottom lip and said, “You know what I am, right?”

“An Auror.” Teddy answered.

“Exactly.” replied Harry, “And as an Auror I have to travel around sometimes. Next week I have to go very far away for six weeks.”

“Can't I come with you?” asked Teddy.

Harry shook his head, “It's way to dangerous for a child, sweetie. Now go back to bed, okay.”

Teddy looked very down.

Hermione ruffled through his hair and said in a soft voice, “You should keep Crookshanks with you until you’re asleep, kiddo. If you listen to his purr, you will fall asleep very fast and he will protect you from bad dreams.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Draco lifted him up and said, “You always wanted a cat, don't you? You have one for tonight.”

He brought him back to his room and put him in bed. The ginger cat with the flat face looked up at Draco. He was quiet and observed every of the blond man’s moves. When Teddy crawled under the blanket, Crookshanks stood up, lumbered closer to the kid and coiled up by his side. Immediately, he started purring. Teddy turned to the cat and petted and hugged it. Draco smiled and left. He considered buying a cat or better a Half-Kneazle for the boy for Christmas. Or maybe earlier. When Harry was gone for the next weeks, a cat would be the perfect playmate for Teddy.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Hermione stayed long past midnight. It was almost 2 am when she finally left. Harry and Draco were very tired and immediately went to bed. They all had been a little drunk.

The next day, Harry heard strange noises from the living room. Teddy was talking to someone and laughing. But it couldn't have been Draco. The young man still laid next to him, his head on his arm, and his hand on his chest. Teddy continued to talk and laugh. After some minutes Harry had enough. He sat up, picked his glasses and walked downstairs.

On the sofa stood Teddy, playing with his wooden Hippogriff and in front of him sat Crookshanks, grooming his fur.

“What the...?” Harry asked confused and walked to Teddy, “Why is Crookshanks still here?”

“Don't know.” answered Teddy, “He was like a plushy when I woke up. All warm and fuzzy and by my side. I slept so good. Can we keep him?”

“He belongs to Hermione.” Harry said, “I'm gonna call her.”

He picked up his wand from the kitchen table, stepped to the mirror in the living room, swung the wand and waited a moment. His reflection vanished and a bathroom appeared. Hermione stood with the back to the mirror. She wore a sports-bra, shorts and tied her hair up to a ponytail. It looked like she wanted to go jogging.

“Morning 'Mione.” said Harry.

She turned around. Between her lips hung a hairband. She put her hands down and grabbed the band. Her hair fell behind her, as she let it go.

“Harry, why are you calling at this time? I just wanted to go jogging.” she said a bit confused.

Keeping a straight face Harry said, “You forget something here yesterday.”

She obviously had no clue, so he turned around, picked up the big ginger furball from the sofa and held him in front of the mirror. Hermione turned red.

“Oh my gosh.” she said loud and embarrassed, “I totally forgot that he was with me yesterday. Where has he been?”

Harry dropped the cat on the sofa and pointed to Teddy, who was still standing there with his toy in hands, looking at Hermione in the mirror.

“According to Teddy he was with him all night.” explained Harry.

The boy grinned, “He was like a plushy.”

“I'll come and get him.” she said, “I'll be at your place in a minute.”

“Bring buns with you.” Harry said, before the call ended.

He turned around and saw Crookshanks sitting on the backrest, looking at him.

“What?” asked Harry.

The cat meowed reproachful, jumped from the sofa and walked in the kitchen. Harry shook his head, walked back upstairs and got dressed. Draco was still sleeping. His arms were wrapped around his head, he laid half on his belly and his back wasn't covered by the blanket any more. Harry smiled and pulled the blanket over Draco's body, then he changed from his boxers and t-shirt to long flannel pyjama-pants and a comfortable sweater. As he walked downstairs again, he heard the doorbell. _It took her longer, than she said._ , he thought and opened the door.

He smiled at his friend as he opened the door. She looked really sporty, with her ponytail, the sports-bra, the shorts, sports-shoes and the silvery Discman on her hip. In her hand she held a paper bag from a bakery in Diagon Alley.

“You're awesome.” Harry said and took the bag, “Wanna have breakfast with us?”

“I'm just here to get my cat.” she said blushing, “This never happened before and I brought him with me so often. Must have been the alcohol.”

Harry walked back in, throwing the bag on the kitchen island and grabbing the cat that sat in the sink. He stalked back to the door and handed Hermione the cat.

“Have a nice day.” he said.

“Thanks.” she muttered, “And sorry again.”

She pulled out her wand from her pocket and apparated away. Back in the living room he saw Teddy sitting on the window sill.

“What are you doing?” he asked worried and lifted him from the sill, “You can get hurt, if you fall down.”

“Now Crookshanks is gone.” the boy said, “I already miss him. He was so cute.”

Harry rose a brow and chuckled, “You're as weird as Hermione.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Two hours later Draco finally woke up. Harry and Teddy sat on the sofa watching TV. The breakfast table was already set with buns, cheese, ham and jam.

He greeted them with a growl and sat down on the couch. His chin-long hair was all messy and his pyjama-top wasn't buttoned the right way. Harry felt the disapproving glance of his boyfriend and turned to him after some seconds.

“What's the matter my beautiful, sleepy angel?” asked Harry sarcastically.

Sulking Draco answered, “You didn't wake me up. You just left me. That's not nice.”

Harry chuckled, reached out for Draco and cupped his cheek, “But you looked so cute. And I had to get up, call Hermione and wait for her.”

“What about Granger?” asked the blond-one confused, “Has she forgotten something?”

“Yup.” Harry answered.

“What?” asked Draco conspicuously.

“Her cat.” Harry clarified and caught Draco's dumbfounded face.

“You're kidding, right?” was everything he was able to reply.

Harry shook his head and Teddy said in a happy voice, “He was with me all night and this morning we played together.”

Disbelieving, Draco looked at the child and up to his friend again. Than he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He muttered something, Harry didn't even try to understand. After some more minutes Draco asked if they could have breakfast now. With a smile the black haired boy switched off the TV, stood up and walked to the table. Teddy moped a little, because of the abort TV-show he was watching.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The following Wednesday, Teddy sat in his room at his desk drawing a picture. He hummed a song and sang some words now and then.

He was alone almost all day. Narcissa was strolling around in the gardens and as a result wasn't in the house. Draco wasn't home either. He was in London, doing work in the ministry. Since he worked with Harry's team of Aurors and since they prepared for an important mission, he was in his office more often, at least twice a week.

Teddy put the red pencil away and grabbed a yellow one. He drew a big round sun in the upper right corner of the sheet and swapped it again with a green pencil.

He wasn't afraid of being alone in the big manor because he knew he wasn't really alone. The house-elves were always near him when he was alone somewhere even when he didn't see them.

“Can I have a glass of water?” Teddy asked without looking up from his drawing.

A house-elf appeared in the open door, a glass of water in hand. He walked up to the desk and placed the glass next to Teddy's pencil case.

“Thank you, Gurgi.” said Teddy with a friendly smile, grabbed the glass and drank a mouthful.

The house-elf left and the child continued drawing. After he finished, he decided to play with his toys. He looked all over his room for his wooden Hippogriff Buckbeak until he remembered that he had left it at Harry's. He sighed and rolled around on the big carpet for some minutes.

“I'm bored.” he muttered, “I hope Draco is home soon.”

As he said so, the house-elf Gurgi knelt down beside him and said, “Master Draco just returned, Master Edward.”

Teddy jumped up, “Awesome! I can show him my pictures.”

He ran to his desk, grabbed the papers and rushed down the stairs to the hall. Immediately he spotted Draco, called out for him and hugged his legs.

“You're back.” he said happily, “I've missed you so much. Look at the pictures I drew.”

Teddy let go of Draco and held up the drawings as he noticed a shoebox-sized carton in his uncle’s hands.

“What's that?” he asked.

Draco laughed and petted the boy’s head, “Hello Teddy. Have you had a nice day?”

Teddy still eyed the grey carton with the big red ribbon, as he answered, “It was okay, but boring. Granny wasn't with me and my favourite toys are at Harry's house. What's in this box?”

“Where is Granny?” asked Draco suspicious.

“In the gardens.” answered Teddy, “But what is in this box?”

Draco sighed, then smiled and hunkered down. He put the box on the ground and sat down.

“It is for you.” he said, “Open it.”

Teddy dropped his pictures, loosed the ribbon and lifted the lid. A blue blanket laid in the box, all messed up. Curiously, he lifted a corner of the blanket and spotted a small black, red and white furball. A small head appeared out of the fur, yawned and opened green eyes. The small kitten sat up, stretched its legs and meowed. Shocked and surprised, Teddy looked up at Draco.

Draco smiled, “You can name her. She's your cat now.”

“Really?!” asked Teddy, “And it is a girl?”

“She is.” Draco answered, “She is a calico-cat. A half-kneazle to be exact. She will go to Hogwarts with you and maybe still be there when you have kids on your own.”

Teddy lifted the kitten out of the box and looked at her, “I call her Kelly.”

“Kelly?” asked Draco.

“Yeah.” answered the boy and pressed Kelly cautiously to his chest, “You said, she is a kellico. So her name is Kelly.”

Draco laughed, “Okay, I understand. Just so you now it you have to play a lot with her and you have to teach her good behaviour.”

“I will, I will, I promise.” Teddy said.

Kelly pressed her small head against Teddy's neck. She started to purr and tapped with her little paws against his chest.

Teddy giggled and cuddled with the kitten. Draco smiled brighter, stood up, ruffled though his nephew’s hair and walked towards the salon. It was a difficult decision to pick a cat that Teddy would like. Even though Hermione said, a child would love every cat, no matter it's appearance. It had taken him over an hour to choose the right one. He still was glad that a certain befriended witch had helped him.

He sat down in one of the chairs around the table and leaned back. He was tired, the day had been quite exhausting. Harry had babbled all the time, when he hadn’t been talking about the upcoming mission he’d talked about the next weekend and a big surprise Draco was not supposed to know about.

He yawned and closed his eyes for a moment. Everything from the pet-shop would probably be in the living room, next to the great fireplace. A voice inside of him commanded him to get up and do the work, but his body was so heavy and his mind was tired. A sigh escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Draco's belly was warm, his body was relaxed and the air was heavy with a sweet and savoury smell. A hand with soft skin stroked his cheek and ran gently through his hair.

“Honey, you should wake up. Dinner is ready.” Narcissa said in a calm, soft voice.

Draco growled, moved his torso against the wooden backrest and opened the eyes. The table in front of him was set. A bowl of dumplings, a tasty-looking roast, steamed vegetables and a big bowl of sauce stood on the table. The young man was surprised. He would never had guessed that his mother would cook off like this. Did they have a visitor he hadn't noticed yet?

As he looked around he noticed Teddy on the chair next to him.

“Have you slept well?” the child asked grinning.

“Yes.” Draco answered, he was wondering, why the boy grinned like that.

He wanted to sit up straight when he looked down at his lap and saw the small, red, black and white kitten, curled up to a ball of fur.

“Kelly likes you.” Teddy explained, “We played a lot together and when she got tired she came to you and fell asleep. I took a nap on the sofa.”

“You took a nap as well?” asked Draco, “Well, that's good.”

Narcissa moved her chair and responded, “It's going to be hard to get him to bed later. Was your work so stressful today, Honey?”

Draco thought about the question and answered, “Well yes. Harry war very annoying today and the mission... I'm not used to work so hard anymore. That's the only good thing in the upcoming weeks: my work calms down again.”

“When will Harry leave us?” asked Teddy in a sad mood.

“Next Monday.” said Draco, “But we meet him his weekend again. You can show him Kelly.”

Teddy's mood got better immediately and he clapped his hands. Narcissa commanded that the cat had nothing to do at the dinning table and Draco put the sleepy kitten on the ground where it stumbled away to the winter garden. On the side Narcissa said that she had found Draco's purchases and allowed herself the unpack everything. The three big scratch poles where placed all over the mansion. One was in Teddy's room, one in the living room next to the fire place and the last one was in the winter garden. Litter boxes were placed in every of the three bathrooms and one in the hallway, hidden under the stairs just in case every bathroom should be locked at the same time. The cleaning of the litter boxes was now part of the house-elves’ job. Draco thanked his mother for doing all this work for him.

The dinner was very nice but Draco was still tired and wanted to go to bed immediately after dinner.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Saturday arrived after a very stressful week for Harry and Draco. There had been so much work to do.

In contrast to Draco, Harry was all powered-up. He had more energy than usual and did twice the amount of work he normally did. Draco didn't know where his boyfriend had all this energy from. As they arrived at Harry's house, Draco used his new keys for the first time and a wave of happiness broke over him as he heard the silent click in the lock and he was able to push the door open.

Teddy entered before his uncle, Kelly pressed to his chest like a plushy. The boy called out for his godfather and a loud buzzing stopped. Harry came down the stairs and met Teddy in the living room. He was still dressed with jacket and shoes and presented Kelly to him like the monkey in the Lion King did with Simba.

Harry was flattered and petted the cats head, “You have a cat now?”

“Her name is Kelly.” said Teddy, “We are best friends.”

“Great.” answered Harry, “But you should take off your jacket and shoes first before you run around the house. I just finished cleaning.”

He walked to Draco in the hallway and kissed him on the cheek to welcome him.

“So that's the reason an elf brought a litter box to my bathroom.” he said with a chuckle.

Draco smiled and nodded slightly, “You may know that I was planning on getting a cat for Teddy. At first it should have been a Christmas gift, but he got so attached to you that I thought it would be better if he would get it now, so he won't feel so lonely, while you're gone.”

“You're awesome.” said Harry and watched the kitten jumping around Teddy, as he undressed himself. “A half-kneazle?”

“Yes.” Draco simply answered, “Have you planed anything for today?”

“Mh... more or less.” Harry replied, “More... less. You look tired. Maybe we should just rest these two days.”

Draco smiled a little sad, thinking of Harry being gone for so long. He tried to focus on the weekend and put off his coat.

They heard Teddy call from the living room and Harry walked over to look after him.

“Should I make us some tea?” asked Draco a little louder as he hung up his coat.

“Sure!” answered Harry, “I bought new green tea.”

Draco walked into the kitchen, pulled out his wand and started to prepare the water for the tea. Harry was in the living room with Teddy and played a bit with him and Kelly. While he brewed the tea, Draco remembered the big surprise Harry had teased him with all week.

“Harry.” he called out for him, “The surprise you promised me, what is it?”

The black haired man looked up from the cat and gave Teddy the string with which he’d played with Kelly. He murmured something to the boy and stood up. In the kitchen he leaned against the kitchen island and pushed his glasses up the nose.

“Well, it's a bit... I don't know if I should give it to you now.” he said.

Draco turned around and frowned, “Really? When is the right time?”

“Tonight?”

“Is it something for inside your bedroom?” he asked a little sarcastically.

Harry giggled and shook his head, “No, no. We still haven't watched _Jur_ _a_ _ssic Park III_ yet. Should we do it tonight?”

Draco knew the sudden change of topic was suspicious but he also knew that Harry was too stubborn so tell him now.

“Yes, why not.” he agreed, “I hope it is as good as the first two films.”

“It is.” answered Harry.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

After Teddy was sent to bed, Harry and Draco sat curled up next to each other on the sofa. They watched the _Jur_ _a_ _ssic Park_ film and were mostly silent. Draco flinched sometimes when the Spinosaurus or the Raptors attacked the explorer.

As the film was over and Harry was rewinding it, Draco babbled about the fantastic special effects and that he was hoping for a fourth part until he remembered the surprise again.

“So what is it?” he asked.

“What is what?” Harry gave the question back.

“The surprise.” Draco said, “You wanted to tell me later. Now is later.”

Harry chuckled, sat up straight on the sofa and said, “Well. I thought about it a lot over the last two weeks and I decided to... well... if you want to, you can move in here whenever you want.”

Draco's face changed colour from pale white to pink, “M-move in?” he asked, “Here? With you?”

“And Teddy.” Harry added, “You can think about it over the next weeks until I'm back. I won't pressure you.”

Draco moved way from Harry, picked a pillow and buried his face in it. Harry laughed, stood up and took the tape out of the player and back into it's casing.

“You can also come here while I'm gone.” he said, “I don't mind and you already have the key.”

Draco looked up, a bit sulking, “So that was your big surprise?”

Harry nodded and put the tape on top of the TV, “I know we’re not dating for too long yet, but we know each other for a long time and we – more or less – have a child together we can take care of.”

“I am responsible for Teddy.” said Draco, “I'm his guardian, not you.”

Harry scratched the back of his head, “I know but I'm his godfather.” he sat down next to Draco again, “You have enough time to consider it.”

Draco put the pillow down and looked at Harry, “Do you have more good films?”

“I have a few.” answered Harry, “Have you ever seen ` _It_ ´?”

“Seen what?” asked Draco.

“` _It_ ´. It's a horror film after a novel form Steven King. It's already twelve years old but still very good.” explained Harry.

Draco frowned, “I don't know if I like horror films.”

“Well, I also have the first _Indiana_ _Jones_ and _Star_ _Wars_.” said Harry.

“Can’t we go to bed?” asked Draco, “I'm tired and it's already past ten.”

Harry nodded and switched off the TV. They walked up the stairs to the bedroom, changed into their sleeping clothes and fell in bed.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The 2nd of June was a very warm Sunday. The sun shone from the bright blue sky and the birds sang their songs.

Harry and Draco sat on a bench next to each other, watching Teddy play on the playground with other children.

“I will miss you.” said Draco and leaned against Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled and put an arm around his boyfriend, “I will miss you, too. But it's only six weeks.”

Draco sighed and petted Kelly who sat on his lap, observing Teddy.

They were quiet again and enjoyed the warm sun.

After some time, Draco closed his eyes and leaned back. He opened the eyes again when he heard a buggy stopping in front of them. Curious, he looked up and saw a tall man who he recognized as Harry's cousin Dudley.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked straight forward.

Dudley sat down next to Harry and pulled the buggy with baby Daisy closer.

“Is it possible that a wizard is born to non wizards?” he asked in a low voice.

The black haired boy nodded, “Yeah, this children are called Muggleborns. Hermione is a Muggleborn. Why? You think Daisy maybe has magic powers?”

“I don't know.” answered Dudley, “There happened some strange things lately but this could be coincidences. I'll come back at you again when I have questions.”

Harry rose a brow and watched Dudley go with the buggy.

“He could at least have us had a look at the girl.” Draco murmured and put a hand on Kelly’s chest.

Harry shrugged and said that his cousin has always been weird.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

In the evening, Harry, Draco and Teddy stood next to the wardrobe. Draco was ready to leave. Teddy held a bag with some toys and looked rather sad.

“Good luck.” said Draco, hugged and kissed Harry gently on the lips.

“Thanks. I'll be careful.” replied the young man.

Teddy dropped his bag and looped his arms around his godfather, “I'll miss you. Be back soon.”

Harry smiled, picked the kid up and pressed him to his chest, “I'll miss you, too and I'll be back as fast as I can.”

Teddy clung to his godfather, not wanting to let him go. After almost two minutes Draco stepped closer and grabbed Teddy to free Harry.

“We have to go.” he said.

The small boy wiped away some tears and his hair lost almost all it's black colour to be just white, while his eyes turned black. Harry petted the kids head a last time, picked up the bag with toys and gave it to him. Then Draco pulled out his wand and apparated away.

Harry was alone.

He walked upstairs to his bedroom, grabbed a bag and threw it on the bad. He started to pack some clothes. How much would he need for six weeks? Which private items should he take with him? After filling up the bag he went back downstairs into his workroom. On the desk was a picture of his parents. Next to that, a picture of himself with Remus and Sirius.

He took the photograph of his parents and sat down in the chair.

“Well, mom and dad,” he said, “this is the first time in a while that our house will be abandoned. Till now, Ginny has been here and since we broke up there was no long mission I had to do. But it's only six weeks this time and not 18 years.”

He chuckled and put the picture back. On his chair he turned around and saw the old piano at the wall. He was never playing it but Sirius once told him that Lily was an amazing piano player and that James had loved to hear her play.

Harry stood up and stepped to the piano. He opened the lid and his fingers jumped from one key to another. It sounded a bit off-tune but he didn't care, closed the lid again and left the workroom.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Together with his colleagues Harry stood in the big hall of the ministry, waiting for their boss Gawain Robards to bring the portkey. Hermione and Megan’s boyfriend were also there waiting with their loved ones.

The loud and clear call of his name caught Harry's attention and he turned away from his colleagues to see Teddy running towards him. Harry was confused but immediately hunkered down to catch the boy.

“Teddy, what are you doing here?“asked Harry and petted the kids back.

“I'm here with Draco.“ answered Teddy, “I wanted to say goodbye.“

Harry looked up and saw the young man with the blond hair some feet away from him. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a black vest. His blond hair was tied back and his face was without a notable expression, beside his usual grumpy look.

“Draco, what are you doing here?“ asked Harry, “We already said goodbye yesterday.”

He stood up with Teddy on his arm. Draco stepped a little closer, moving very slyly, like a cat.

“Teddy... he wanted to see you one last time.” said the blond man, avoiding as good as possible the looks of the other Aurors.

Harry smiled, put Teddy down and pulled Draco in for a tight hug. Draco blushed but didn't try to push him away. He felt the looks of the people around him.

As Harry let go, Draco immediately took a step back.

“Like I said...” he babbled.

“I know.” Harry interrupted him and smiled.

The blond man sighed and said, “Be careful. Don't get hurt.” he rose his voice, “That applies to everyone of you! Don't get killed! It's always very troublesome to deal with the loss of a team member. It’s so much paperwork.”

The aurors started to giggle and thanked Malfoy for his friendly words. Teddy hugged Harry's legs and refused to let go until Mister Robards was there.

The old man took his time. Almost twenty minutes went by before the old wizard came to meet his Aurors.

“Good morning everybody. I apologise for my delay.” Robards greeted everyone and pulled a wooden cane with silver handle out of his pocket, which he gave to Harry, “Here’s the Portkey. I wish you only the best for this mission, Team Potter.”

“Thank you, Mister Robards.” said Harry, “We’ll be back in six weeks, with Engels.”

They said goodbye to Hermione, Draco, Teddy, Megan’s boyfriend and Mr Robards. Draco pulled Teddy away and held him tight so he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Then Harry said a spell and the Aurors disappeared.

Draco heard Hermione’s loud sigh and looked at her. She smiled but had a sad expression beneath it.

“They’ll come back.” Draco said in his usual tone, “They always do, just to annoy me.”

She glanced at him and smiled thankfully, “Good to know. Well then, Malfoy. I have work to do. Bye. And good bye, Teddy.”

“Bye!” replied the child and waved. As Hermione was gone he looked up at Draco and asked, “What do we do now?”

“We go to my office. I have to pick up some papers. After that we can go home.” he answered.

Teddy frowned, “We can also stay. I have toys with me. At home it’s boring. Granny is gone and I don’t need all my stuff to play with.”

Draco looked surprised at the boy. It was like Teddy didn’t want to be alone right know.

“Fine.” said Draco, “But don’t start whining if you get bored, okay?”

Teddy nodded and his hair turned from black to blue but his eyes stayed green.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The weeks went by without anything happening. Like expected, they heard nothing from Harry or the other Aurors. Draco followed his usual scheduled of work and helped other observers with there teams. Teddy and his cat Kelly were always close to him and Teddy insisted on coming with Draco to work. He didn’t want to be alone in the big house.

“When does Harry come back?” asked Teddy after a month of Harry's absence.

“In about two weeks.” answered Draco, not looking up from his book.

Teddy made a grumbling sound and muttered, “I miss him. Don’t you miss him, too?”

Draco put his book down and invited him with a gesture on his lap. Teddy stood up and jumped to him, on his lap.

“Yes, I miss him.” said Draco, “But it’s his job to catch bad guys and he is good at what he’s doing. He’ll come back soon, don’t worry.”

Kelly, who was still quite small, clawed into Draco's leg and climbed up to Teddy. Draco felt the little razorblades in his leg and picked the kitty up to put it down again on the armrest. Teddy snuggled to his chest.

“Can we read a book?” he asked, “The one we read at Harry's?”

“ _Jane Eyre?_ ” asked Draco, “But we read the book two times already.”

“Hm…” muttered Teddy, “Can we read something else then?”

“Of course.” Draco said, “We can go into the library and look for a book to read.”

Giggling Teddy jumped off his lap and ran to the door. Kelly on the other hand refused to stand up, so Draco lifted her from his lap up to his shoulder. With Teddy on hand, he walked to the library and looked for an interesting book.

While they looked through the books, they heard the main door open and close.

“Is Granny back?” asked Teddy.

“I’ll have a look.” Draco said and left Teddy alone in the library.

He walked down the stairs and called for his mother. Narcissa didn’t answer but he heard noise from the salon.

“Mother? Why didn’t you...” he wanted to asked, as he walked in the room.

But his voice stopped immediately as he saw the man with the long blond hair, who cautiously stroked over the silver handle of the wand that had lied on top the fireplace.

“Hello, Draco.” Lucius said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you again. I was quite sad that neither you nor you mother visited me while I was in prison.”

Draco was frozen. Lucius shouldn’t be back just yet. He still should have several month in Azkaban.

“Draco!” he heard Teddy's cheerful voice and his steps running down the stairs.

A shiver run down his spine and he shouted, “Edward, go to your room!”

Immediately, Teddy stopped and ran back upstairs. He knew exactly that something bad had happened. Draco never called him Edward, except when he was very angry with him or there was a dangerous situation ahead.

“Edward?” asked Lucius with a playful grin, “Who’s that?”

“What are you doing here, father?” asked Draco, ignoring his fathers question.

“This is my house.” answered Lucius, “I’m going to live here, of cause. Where is your mother?”

“She’s gone.” said Draco, “In Ireland I assume. At least that’s what she told me.”

Lucius frowned, “What a pity. I’d really like to see her and ask a very serious question. But I guess you can answer as well and even better.”

Draco reached for his back pocket we’re he usually had his wand. But the wand wasn’t there. Instead it laid on the table next to his chair by the fireplace.

“What would that be?” asked Draco and strolled as unsuspicious as possible to the small table.

The playful grin disappeared from Lucius’ face as he asked, “Why are you interacting with Harry Potter the way you do?”

Draco gulped and stared at his father, “What do you mean?”

“I heard a rumour that my son is dating Harry Potter.” Lucius stated angry, “Is that true?”

Draco stopped in front of the table, hands behind his back so he could reach the wand, “Of course not. Why should I?”

Lucius suddenly pointed his wand at Draco as he said, “It was _your_ fault that we lost the war. _You_ betrayed everyone of us.”

“Put the wand down, father.” said Draco as calm as possible.

“Or what?” asked Lucius, “You don’t have a wand anymore. You lost it to Potter. I’m going to punish you for everything you did to us and after I’m done with you I’m going to take care of that Edward-kid. Who is he, anyway?”

Draco's grip around his wand tightened and he growled, “You put a finger on the boy, I’ll kill you.”

Lucius laughed and swung his wand.

But so did Draco and he was faster, “Expelliarmus!”

Lucius’ wand flew across the room and Draco used his chance to run away upstairs. He stormed in his room, enchanted his clothes and a suitcase so they would pack itself, grabbed a coat and ran to Teddy's room. From the hall he heard his fathers angry scream.

With Teddy were two house-elfs and a packed suitcase stood next to them.

“We packed clothes, toys and plushies for master Edward.” said the older elf.

“Perfect.” said Draco and looked at Teddy.

The boy obviously was scared and pressed Kelly close to his chest.

“Who’s downstairs and why is he so angry?” asked Teddy.

“It’s my father.” answered Draco, “But don’t worry. We’re going to Harry's place for a couple of days. What do you think?”

Teddy's mood lightened up, “Yeah! Will Harry be there, too?”

“Probably.” answered Draco and turned to the house-elfs, “Bring Teddy's and my luggage to Potter’s house now!”

“Yes, master.” said the house-elves and snapped their fingers.

“Draco!” they heard Lucius’ angry call from the hallway.

Draco shivered. He took the kitten from Teddy and dropped it into his coats pocket. Then he picked up the boy.

“Cover your eyes.” he ordered and Teddy pressed his face into Draco's shoulder.

Draco stepped outside and saw his father coming out of his room. Lucius saw the child with the blue hair and became even angrier.

“Who’s child is that?” he hissed.

“He is the son of Professor Lupin and Tonks.” answered Draco, his wand pointed at his father, “I’m his uncle in case you don’t know.”

“What is he doing here?” hissed Lucius another question, “He is no Malfoy.”

“No, he’s not.” answered Draco sharp, “The ministry made me his guardian so I could prove myself. Now let me pass or I’ll hex you.”

With a straight face Lucius shouted, “Crucio!”

“Expelliarmus!” shouted Draco.

The spells collided and lightnings illuminated the hallway. Draco heard Teddy's worried sobbing. Angry and worried about Teddy's safety, he concentrate all of his power and strength into the spell and won the battle. His father got disarmed again.

“Crucio.” said Draco cold-blooded.

Lucius got hit by the spell and sunk screaming to the ground. Draco held the spell as long as it took him the pass his father. Then he stopped and ran to the staircase. He put a hand on the back of Teddy's head and hurried downstairs.

At the door he saw a house-elf standing and said, “Don’t answer any of my fathers questions about me, Teddy or Potter. And inform my mother that he’s back.”

“Yes, master.” answered the elf.

Draco fled the house and when he was far enough away, he apparated to Harry's house.

As they appeared in front of the small house, Draco felt much saver. He put the hand inside his pocket and felt Kelly’s soft fur. The kitten looked out of the pocket and meowed. Draco smiled for a second and looked for the keys under the cat. As he found them, he unlocked the door and finally put Teddy down. After he hung up his coat he put Kelly out of his pocket.

“Harry’s not here, is he?” asked Teddy.

“No.” answered Draco, “But we’ll stay here for some days.”

“Is your papa a bad man? Does he hate me?” asked Teddy, his voice creaking and almost crying.

The blond man didn’t know what to say and simply muttered, “I’ll tell you when you’re older. You won’t understand that now.”

He hunkered down and put a hand on Teddy's cheek to wipe away the tears. The child’s eyes turned silver and he looped his arms around Draco's neck.

“It’s okay to cry.” whispered Draco, “Just remember, I love you.”

Teddy started sobbing and held close to his uncle. Draco was glad that nothing serious had happened. Loudly meowing, Kelly stood next to them and bumped her head to Teddy's legs. She wanted to comfort her friend. Draco picked Teddy up again and walked to the living room. Kelly followed them loudly meowing, or rather squeaking because she was still to young to meow.

The blond man sat down on the couch and the kitten jumped next to him. She purred and pressed herself to Teddy.

In the evening, after Teddy fell asleep, Draco laid in the big, empty bed and thought about everything that could have happened. If Teddy had got hurt… that would have been a catastrophe.

“Harry...” he muttered and turned to the empty spot next to him, “Right now I could really need you here, Idiot.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

It was Saturday. Draco and Teddy were at Harry's house for the third day and nothing had happened yet. Draco had ordered some house-elfs to get all of his work papers and had occupied Harry's workroom. Happily, he had noticed the piano in the workroom. But after he pressed the first key, he noticed how off-tune it was and tuned it with a couple of spells.

Draco sat at the piano and played a beautiful song. The door to the living room where Teddy played was open. It was a warm and sunny day and the house felt comfortable. Draco felt like home.

Suddenly he heard how the front-door opened. He stopped playing and took his wand from on top the piano.

“Teddy?” a confused female voice said.

Draco stood up and saw Hermione and Crookshanks. He was at least as confused as her. Teddy on the other hand was happy and immediately hugged her legs.

“What are you doing here?” asked Draco in a neutral manner.

“I just wanted to ask you the same question.” she said.

Draco stepped closer and answered, “My father returned home earlier than I expected. He threatened to hurt me and Teddy. Therefore I left and this was the only place I knew I could come to.”

Hermione gulped and stroked over Teddy's head, “I’m sorry to hear that. I just came here to clean up a little and water the plants in the yard. But if you take care about everything here, I’ll leave.”

“You can stay for tea if you want.” Draco said, “Teddy would be happy.”

“Yes, please stay a while!” begged the kid and grinned, “Have you met my cat yet?” he let her go and lifted Kelly up in the air, “Her name is Kelly.”

Hermione giggled, “I already know her. You showed her to me when Harry left, remember?”

“Right.” muttered Teddy, “But she’s super cute, isn’t she?”

“Very.” answered Hermione and looked Draco, “I think a tea would be fine.”

With a smile the blond man nodded and walked to the kitchen. He swung his wand and prepared the tea. While Teddy played with the cats in the living room, Hermione stepped to Draco in the kitchen and leaned on the island.

“Has your father really threatened you and Teddy?” she asked, “I mean, it’s a little hart to believe, considering...”

“He did.” Draco interrupted her, “He said he would punish me for my betrayal during the battle of Hogwarts. He also said afterwards he would take care of Teddy. Whatever that means but I’m pretty sure he would have hurt or even killed him.”

Hermione listened disbelieving. She knew that Lucius Malfoy could be ruthless and kill people without hesitation but she never would have thought that he would threaten his own son like that.

“He also wasn’t very happy about my relationship with Potter.” Draco told her, “Somehow he heard about it.”

“Do you miss him?” she asked, “Harry, I mean.”

“Yes, I do.” he answered, “I wish he was here right know.”

“Yeah, I miss Ron and Harry, too.” she said, “I’m all alone at home. Crookshanks isn’t the most interesting person to spend time with. But Molly visited me last week.”

Draco put a cup of tea in front of her and said, “At least you have someone who visits you. My mother is gone for a month now and when she knows that father is back she probably won’t come home in the foreseeable future.”

Hermione smiled, “Well, you’re quite a good person to talk to lately. We can meet more often for tea if you want.”

“That would be nice.” he said, “I do enjoy your company, too. You are a good witch and a good person after all.”

“Wow, a compliment from Draco Malfoy.” she teased him, “Never thought I would get one of these.”

“Treasure it. They’re rare.” Draco chuckled, “Well, through Teddy I did change a lot.”

Hermione nodded and nipped on her tea.

“By the way, your piano play is nice.” she said, “I didn’t know you could play.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Two weeks later Draco sat in his office and Teddy laid on the ground next to his desk, drawing with crayons. Today was the day team Potter was supposed to return from their mission. But the morning and noon went by without anything happening. So did the afternoon. A little nervous Draco looked at his watch. It showed six o’clock.

“Let’s go home, Teddy.” he said.

“I thought we’re waiting for Harry to arrive.” the kid said.

“Yeah, but my work’s done for today.” he explained, “Come on.”

He put on his coat and helped Teddy putting on his. He clicked his tongue to wake up Kelly who was sleeping on a shelf. The cat stood up, stretched and yawned. Then she jumped down and walked to them.

Draco took Teddy's hand and opened the door. Surprised he stared at Hermione who was just about to knock.

“Granger, what are you doing here?” he asked.

Teddy greeted Hermione very cheerful. The look on her face was very worried.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second.” she asked, “Alone.”

“Eh… of cause.” Draco said, “Wait here a moment, Teddy. I’m right back.”

The kid nodded and Draco stepped outside.

“Have you heard anything about Harry and the others?” she asked immediately after the door closed.

Draco shock his head, “No. I was expecting him to return today, that’s why we’re here. Why are you so worried? Delays can always happen to Aurors.”

“I know.” she said, “But Harry and Ron are usually on time. And even if they have a delay they somehow tell me because they know exactly how fast I start worrying.”

“Relax.” he said and tried to calm her down, “If you want you can come and have dinner with us today. If you don’t want to be alone.”

She sighed and drove her fingers through her hair, “I… don’t know. Maybe he comes home tonight. But… if he doesn’t come tomorrow I would come if that’s okay.”

“Of cause.” Draco said and opened his office door again, “Come Teddy, we’re leaving.”

The kid jumped outside, waved Hermione goodbye and walked away with Draco.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Another month went by and team Potter still hasn’t returned. They officially had been declared missing a week ago. Draco was still living at Harry's house. He had changed some things. He had enlarged the closet so all of his own and Harry's clothes would fit in. He also had moved the couch a little, moved a shelf from the living room to the workroom and put the piano from the workroom to the place were the shelf was before. Together with Teddy he had also decorated the guest room and it was more like a child’s room now.

Hermione and Crookshanks visited them two or three times a week. Draco and Hermione became quite close. They talked a lot about Harry and Ron and shared their worries about them.

Hermione almost went crazy. Teddy asked almost everyday when Harry would return. But no one could really tell him.

To Draco's surprise Narcissa had returned only three weeks after Lucius had been set free. She still lived at the manor and had no real trouble with her husband. She had explained everything to him what had happened during the last four years. Lucius was furious at first and declared that he wouldn't have a son anymore. Draco was a little hurt when he heard it but didn’t really care about it. He still hasn’t forgotten that his father would have used one of the unforgivable curses on him. Narcissa had said that they could talk everything out when they would be ready to do so.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The 15th of August was a Thursday. It was a very warm and sunny day. Draco laid on a chair in the shadow on the terrace while Teddy and Kelly, who had grown a lot so far, played in the small backyard. A flush of water hit Draco and he jumped up. Teddy stood in front of him and stared, with a water bottle in hand.

“Teddy!” Draco said, only a little angry.

“Sorry.” the boy apologised, “I didn’t want to hit you, but Kelly.”

Draco lifted his sunglasses and gazed at the calico-cat next to his chair. Kelly looked back at him, meowed and purred. Draco sighed. Luckily he wasn’t wearing much, only bathing trunks. And the flush of water was actually a great refresher. Even in the shadows it was over 28 degrees Celsius hot.

“You better play in the shadows now.” said Draco to Teddy, “You don’t want to get a sunburn or a heatstroke, do you?”

“Okay, I play on the terrace know.” answered Teddy.

Draco wanted to lean back on his chair when he heard the doorbell. Unnerved he stood up and walked to the front-door. He opened the door and saw a tall, a little chubby man. Draco eyed the man in confusion. He knew that guy from somewhere but couldn't put a finger on it.

“Where is Harry?!” asked the man, “I must talk to him.”

Draco crossed his arms and leaned back, “Harry’s not here. Who are you again?”

“I’m Dudley, Harry's cousin.” answered the man, “You are a wizard too, aren’t you? I need your help, please!”

Dudley wanted to grab Draco's arm but the blond man drew back and gazed very hateful at him.

“Don’t! Touch me!” demanded Draco.

Dudley calmed down a bit.

“What does a Muggle need a wizard for?” Draco asked.

“My… my daughter. Something weird is happening to her.” he said, “Toy blocks fly around her nursery, stuffed animals walk around on their own or explode! This is no magic, this is a curse. She’s probably hunted by a ghost!”

Draco rose a brow, “Ghosts don’t just hunt people. Give me a moment. I’ll change and have a look at the girl.”

“Thank you!” said Dudley relieved, “Eh… what was your name again?”

“Draco Malfoy.” he said while going back inside. There he shouted, “Teddy, go change! We’re going out.”

Dudley saw a laughing boy with dark hair and trunks running into the living room. Behind him ran a cat.

Some minutes passed and the young man returned, wearing long black trousers and a white buttoned up shirt with short sleeves. Teddy wore jeans shorts and a blue T-shirt with an owl on the chest. The tricolour cat walked next to him like a shadow. Draco put on white trainers and helped Teddy putting on his sandals. Holding hands they came to the door and Draco said they could leave.

Dudley was a little confused about the cat following them around but didn’t asked about it and lead them to his home.

When they stepped into the house, Teddy covered his nose.

“What’s the matter, Teddy?” asked Draco.

“It stinks.” the boy said, “Very sweet. Much too sweet, like Granny’s lilac.”

Draco sniffed around the air but didn’t notice the described smell. He remembered Teddy's father Remus being a werewolf and also the good nose the kid had because of it.

“Do you think it could be magic?” asked Draco.

Teddy nodded, “I smelled that before. It was from the Baby but much weaker.”

Dudley gasped and called out for his wife. Sarah answered immediately. She held a pillow before her body and wore a bike helmet.

“Dudley!” she said relieved, “Where is Harry? You said he could help us.” her gaze fell on Draco, “I know you. You’re a friend of Harry's, right? The uncle of the boy.”

“Draco Malfoy.” he introduced himself, “Where is the girl?”

“In her room.” Sarah answered, “I almost got hit by a toy block so I left the room. I’m afraid of my own daughter.”

Draco sighed, “You don’t have to. She’s just a Mud...” he bit his tongue, “a Muggleborn. She cannot be stronger than a trained pure-blood.”

“A what?” asked Sarah confused.

Draco didn’t answer but told Teddy to wait outside. He walked to the door and pulled out his wand. As he entered the room, a laughing baby sat on the floor and clapped her hands while she watched a single wooden toy block flouting in front of her. Draco frowned and waved his wand through the air. The brick fell down and Daisy’s laughing stopped.

“Darn Muggles.” he muttered and hunkered down next to the child, “They seriously freak out because of one toy floating around. So Kiddo, let’s have a look at you.”

Daisy stared at him in confusion then she wanted to grab his wand.

 

Teddy stood together with Sarah and Dudley in front of the nursery and waited. Bored, his concentration faded away and his hair turned from black to blue. Sarah noticed it and screamed. Teddy flinched and Kelly hissed. Draco opened the door. He had Daisy on his arm and gave her to Dudley. Then he noticed Teddy's hair and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

“Oh, by Merlins beard.” he muttered, “But it’s too late now anyway.” louder he said, “Congrats, or whatever, but your daughter is a witch and in eight to nine years, she can attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, just like Harry and I did. If you would excuse me now. Come, Teddy, we’re leaving.”

“Wait!” said Sarah, “What does all of that mean? There are wizards and witches, too?”

Draco swung his wand and a card appeared which he gave to Sarah.

“Call this number.” he said, “The person answering will be a good friend of Harry's. She can answer any questions you might have. And she can do that much better than me. Good bye.”

With Teddy on his hand he walked towards the door.

Before he left he said, “I used a blocking charm on the kid. She shouldn't be able to use her wild magic in the next time. But she’s definitely going to be a very strong and talented witch. You better be careful she doesn’t stroll off the right path.”

Then he left. Sarah was speechless and looked confused to her husband who held their child.

“That has to be from your part of the family.” she stated.

“Errh...” made Dudley confused.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Draco laid in his chair again on the terrace and enjoyed the silence. Teddy was upstairs playing with Kelly in his room.

“No one will disturb me now.” he muttered with a happy grin.

He had jinxed it. The doorbell rang and someone hammered aggressively against the door. Draco jumped up.

“Who the bloody hell is it now?!” he shouted and stalked towards the door.

He opened it and saw Hermione's angry, red face.

“You Idiot have told the Dursleys about magic?!” she shouted at him.

“The whole neighbourhood can hear you.” said Draco more or less calm, trying not to loose his temper.

Hermione pushed him inside and shut the door.

Then she yelled, “You’ve told the Dursleys about magic!!!”

“Dudley already knew about it.” he justified himself, “After all, he grew up with Potter. Also his daughter is a strong witch, even though she’s just like one and a half years old. Have you visited them yet?”

“No.” she answered, “Why have you even given them my number?”

“You’re a Muggleborn, so is their kid.” he said, “Who would be better to consult them? Certainly not me.”

She sighed loud, “You’re right. Gosh, I hate to admit that. Good, I’ll pay them a visit now. Bye.”

“Have you heard anything about Potter and the others?” asked Draco before she could go.

“No...” she answered gloomy, “They’re still missing. I’ll contact you the second I hear something.”

She left and Draco was alone in the small corridor. He sighed loudly and turned around to go back to the terrace.

“You better come home soon, Potter.” he muttered as he sat down again.

He heard Teddy rumbling down the stairs.

“Draco, can I watch TV?” the kid shouted from the living room.

“Not yet!” answered Draco, “In an hour.”

He heard Teddy muttering something and walking back upstairs to his room.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

September rolled around and Teddy started to attend ` _the London pre-school for magical Children_ ´. Draco knew this pre-school, after all he had visited it himself when he was Teddy's age. Most pure-blood and half-bloods attended schools like this one to learn the basics about Muggles and things like reading, writing and maths, before they were sent off to Hogwarts where they learned to use their magic abilities.

While Teddy was in school from 9 to 12 o’clock Draco worked in his office in the ministry. After pre-school, they sometimes ate lunch with Hermione. For her, the meetings with Draco and Teddy were a welcomed distraction from her work and worries about her husband and friend.

 

One night, in early September, Draco woke up from a loud noise downstairs. With his heart beating fast, he sat straight up in bed and listened for another sound. It was silent now, apart from the sound of steps of heavy boots in the living room or the kitchen. Did a thieve broke in? Or was it something else? Was it something magical or a muggle?

Draco opened the night stands top drawer, pushed the box of chocolate aside and grabbed his wand. He sneaked out of his room and to Teddy's room. The boy was asleep but different from usually, Kelly was awake. The cat stood on the foot of the bed and stared at the door. Her green eyes glowed in the darkness, her tail flew from left to right and she growled. This growling was a sound that Draco never before had heard from the cat.

“So you noticed the intruder as well.” Draco said in a low voice, “Stay here.”

He closed the door and crept to the staircase. He saw a week light in the kitchen, like from a flash-light or a Lumos-charm. _This guy sure has some nerves._ , he thought while tiptoeing down the stairs. He reached the foot of the stairs and looked around the corner to see the intruder. The person was in the kitchen and stared into the open fridge. Silent as a cat Draco came at him and held his wand against his neck.

“One wrong move and you’re dead.” the blond wizard said with a cold and threatening voice.

“Draco?” the intruder said and turned his head a little.

Draco's heard skipped a beat when he heard the familiar voice of Harry Potter and saw a part of the glasses in the fridges light.

“Harry?!” he muttered and turned on all lights in the kitchen with a swing of his wand.

In front of him really stood the black haired man with the green eyes and the lightning bold scar. But he looked different. He had a beard like a lumberjack, his clothes were dirty and his hair longer and messier than ever. His glasses had a crack and his skin was darker.

“Harry...” Draco repeated and didn’t know if he should hug the man or shout at him.

“Draco, what are you doing here?” asked Harry and pulled Draco in for a hug before he had a chance to answer. “It’s good to have you back.”

Draco felt hot tears burning in his eyes and couldn’t do anything else but to press his arms as tight as possible around Harry.

“Where have you been?” he breathed, trying to suppress his tears, “You said six weeks. But now it’s almost 4 months.” he pushed Harry away and shouted, “What have you done? You stayed away almost three times that long! You have been declared missing! Can you imagine how worried I’ve been? I could have really needed you here from time to time!”

Harry stared surprised at the blond man. Draco's face was angry but the longer they looked at each other, the weaker his expression became until he teared up. He lost it, the barricades broke and tears run down his face. He slung his arms around his body and his chin-long silver-blond hair fell down to cover his face.

“I would have needed you here.” he cried, “I’ve missed you so much. Why haven’t you contacted us? I know you were undercover but would it have killed you to sent me a message somehow? Like a muggle-letter?”

“Draco, I’m sorry.” Harry said and embraced the wiping man, “I’m so sorry. I’ve missed you too.”

He ran his hand over the back of Draco's head and hugged him tight, but cautiously.

“A lot happened.” he muttered, “We’ve been captured, lost our wands and it took us forever to get the mission done. But I’m back now and I won’t leave you again.”

Draco cried for a couple more minutes on Harry's shoulder before he regained control over his body and actions. With his breath trembling he looked at Harry and they kissed.

“Never make me worrying so much ever again.” Draco muttered against his lips.

“I won’t.”

“Draco?” they heard a quiet voice from the living room and Teddy appeared, with Kelly by his side.

The child rubbed tiredly his eyes as he stepped closer.

Draco chuckled for a second, wiped away his tears and said, “Look, Teddy, who’s back.”

Teddy looked up and glanced at Harry. It took him a moment to recognize the man who looked so different to his usual appearance but when he finally recognized him, he ran towards him and laughed happily.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The next morning the first thing Harry did was taking a shower and shaving off his beard. Also he used a spell to fix his hair and glasses.

When Harry came back into his room, he found Draco still sleeping in bed with the also still sleeping Teddy in his arms. Kelly was curled up next to Draco's legs and gazed at Harry with her green eyes.

He sat back down on the bed and gently stoke over Draco's cheek. Teddy made a growling sound and moved in Draco's arms. The kid had insisted on sleeping with the two men last night. For Harry that had been a strange request, mostly because Teddy had clung to Draco the entire night and had only held his shirt from time to time.

Now Teddy sat up and yawned. He stretched and Kelly jumped up immediately to bump her head against his chest. Laughing the kid pushed the big cat aside and crawled to Harry and on his lap.

“I’ve missed you.” he said, “And Draco did too.”

“I’ve missed you two also.” Harry said and petted the kids head.

Loudly purring, Kelly stalked to them and rubbed her head against the two. Harry petted the cats head and she sat down and waved her tail. Her tail tip tickled Draco and the blond man woke up. He grabbed the cat’s tail and pushed it away. Then he pushed himself up.

“Good morning.” he muttered.

“Good morning, my beautiful angel.” Harry replied and leaned over to kiss him.

“What time is it?” Draco asked after the kiss and looked around Harry to the alarm clock. He jumped up unbelieving seeing the time, “Already 9.14?! Teddy get ready! Pre-school has already started and I must go to work!!!”

He jumped out of bed, grabbed Teddy and pushed him to his room. Running back to the bedroom, he entered the enchanted closet and picked his clothes. When he wanted to run to to the bathroom, Harry stopped him and pulled him to his chest.

“Draco, calm down.” Harry said, “An owl brought a letter this morning, saying the pre-school is closed. Also since when are you working Wednesdays?”

Draco looked up to him and answered, “For almost a month I’m working everyday, okay? Now let me go. We have to go to the ministry and wrap up anything that had happened.”

“Okay.” Harry agreed, “But another question, why are you even here? Your stuff is all over the house and you even moved the furniture downstairs.”

Draco lowered his head, freed himself and started to change clothes, while he said, “My father came back from Azkaban and he threatened me and Teddy. So I left and came here. You said I could move in.”

Harry smiled happily and asked, “What about your mother? Is she taking care of your father or is he alone at home?”

“I think she’s at home.” Draco answered, “I hadn’t had contact to her in a while. I’ve instructed the house-elfs to cover my tracks and not to tell my father anything about me, Teddy or our relationship. I hadn’t had the courage to make contact with him yet.”

“I’ll help you.” Harry said, “I’ll back you up, when you want to face them.”

“Thank you.” Draco muttered with a small smile on his lips.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

It was the first of September and Harry and Draco stood at platform 9¾. In front of them stood Teddy, wearing a long black robe and the classic Hogwarts uniform but without any house colours yet. His hair had his favourite colour, light blue and his eyes shined golden. Next to him stood Kelly. The half-kneazle had grown taller than a normal female cat and was as tall as a male cat.

“You’re nervous?” asked Harry.

“Just a little.” answered Teddy, “My first year in Hogwarts. I hope I find friends quickly.”

Draco smiled and said, “You’re a talented wizard. You surly gonna get sorted into Slytherin.”

“No, Gryffindor.” said Harry, “He’s courageous and Remus was in Gryffindor.”

They started arguing about which house was better. Again. Teddy was used to this talks. Since he had received his Hogwarts-letter in June his Dads had argued about which house he would get in. But he had his own thoughts and preferences.

“Actually,“ he interrupted them, “I want to go to Hufflepuff.”

Stunned the two man looked at the boy and Teddy explained himself, “My father maybe was a Gryffindor but my mom was a Hufflepuff and I have the feeling I could fit there best.”

Harry and Draco smiled bright.

“Alright.” said Draco and let Harry's hand go, to hunker down in front of Teddy and pet the cat, “Your time in Hogwarts is supposed to be fun and makes a great wizard out of you. When the sorting ceremony is over I want you to send us an owl to tell us about your first day.”

Kelly bumped her head in Draco's palm and purred loudly. The cat had become a real familiar for Teddy and was probably the most intelligent animal Draco had ever met, except for owls.

With a loud giggle, Teddy looped his arms around Draco's neck and pressed him to his chest. The man hugged him back and noticed how Teddy's hair turned blond. Teddy let go and hugged Harry. The train on the platform slowly filled with students, older ones and first-years like Teddy and parents carried suitcases inside.

“How am I supposed to send an owl? I don’t have one.” Teddy asked and looked at Draco, who was still petting the cat.

“Hogwarts has a lot of owls.” said Harry, “Just ask your house’s head boy. He sure can help, right, Draco?”

“I guess.” Draco answered and stood up, “Otherwise you ask Professor Sprout or … who is the head of Slytherin and Gryffindor these days?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. Professor McGonagall is headmistress nowadays, so I guess she’s not the head of the house anymore.”

“I’ll tell you.” Teddy said, “I figure out a way to send you a letter.” he looked to the train, “I better get on the train now so I get a good place.”

He grabbed two of his bags and clicked his tongue. Kelly left Draco's side and hurried after her friend. Harry pulled out his wand and enchanted the two big suitcases, so they would follow Teddy.

Draco returned to Harry's side and before Teddy reached the train he shouted, “Teddy!”

The boy turned around.

“Don’t judge anyone within the first two days.” Draco said, “Try to make friends you can trust.”

Harry put his arm around Draco and added, “Yeah, otherwise you scare someone away, you actually could be great friends with.”

Teddy giggled and showed a thumbs up to his uncle and his godfather. When he saw the two kissing he got on the train and started looking for a free seat. An attendant took care of his suitcases. Teddy crossed two wagons and finally found a spot where only one other student sat yet. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Their hair was black and had an undercut. The hair on top was a little longer.

“Hey, is here still free?” Teddy asked.

The student nodded. Teddy stepped in and sat opposite to the black haired kid. He eyed them a little. On their clothes was no crest found, so they were probably a first-year like he was. Their face was pointy with suntanned skin and dark brown eyes. On their lap sat a small, fluffy looking owl with red-brown feathers and big yellow eyes. The owl wasn’t even half the size of Kelly.

“Cute owl.” Teddy said, “My name’s Edward Lupin, but my friends call me Teddy. What’s your name?”

“Giulia Edkins,” the student answered with a very feminin voice, “and this is Picard, he’s a screech owl. My Dad got him for me on a travel to America. Your cat is cute too. It’s quite big for you only being a first-year.”

Teddy giggled, “Her name is Kelly. I got her then I was four. She’s my best friend.”

Giulia laughed, “I love cats. We always had one at home. Can I pet her?”

“Of course.” he said.

She leaned forward and reached out for Kelly. The cat smelled her hand and bumped her head into her palm with a loud purr.

“You know now which house you wanna get in?” Teddy asked, “I wanna get into Hufflepuff.”

“I don’t care.” she answered, “I don’t really know anything about Hogwarts. My Dad’s from the US and my mom is a Muggle. She lived here in London and my Dad moved here for her.” she glanced up from Kelly to him, “But I guess it would be nice being in the same house as you.”

Teddy smiled and blushed a little. He felt good and his hair turned from blond like Draco's to light blue.

“What?!” Giulia shouted, “Your hair!”

“Yeah?” asked Teddy, “What’s with it?”

“It turned blue!”

“Ah, yes. I’m a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance.” he explained, “Got that from my mom.”

“Awesome.” Giulia muttered, “I’m just a usual witch.”

Teddy grinned and Kelly curled up in his lap.

“Hey, can your Picard carry two letters at once?” asked Teddy after eyeing the small owl on her shoulder for some moments.

Giulia looked up to her owl and stroke it’s chest feathers with one finger, “I guess he can. I haven’t tested it yet. Why’re you asking?”

“My Dads want a letter from me, after the sorting ceremony and I don’t own an owl only Kelly.” Teddy explained, “I thought maybe I could give him a letter. It wouldn’t be that big of a detour for him.”

Giulia frowned, “Your Dads? You talked about your mom earlier.”

Teddy laughed awkwardly and said, “Yeah. They’re my uncle and my godfather actually because my parents died ten years ago during the battle of Hogwarts. Draco, my uncle raised me until I was four, then he got together with my godfather Harry. I don’t really remember the time before Harry was there.”

Giulia rose curiously a brow, “Harry, like Harry Potter? My parents talk about him sometimes.”

“Yes, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Potter.” Teddy explained.

She smiled a surprised smile and picked up her owl from her shoulder to place it in her lap.

The train’s horn made a loud toot and the Hogwarts express started moving slowly. Teddy opened the window and looked out to the station platform. He looked around, searching for Draco and Harry. He saw them standing around and waved at them as the train drove out of the station. The two men waved back to him and continued to do so until the train had left the station and his parents were out of sight.

He sat back down and closed the window.

“I’m so excited.” he muttered and smiled at Giulia who grinned back at him.

 


End file.
